Chicken of the Sea
by Jhiz
Summary: Hikaru Challenge: An epic tale - or as epic as can be with 5 chapters - of a large white bird, two silly big brothers, one frustrated yet endearing love interest and the three unwritten rules they must all obey as they sail the seas on an ocean liner
1. Chapter 1

**The gauntlet has been thrown at the feet of all skip beat fan fiction writers... Do you dare to accept the challenge?**

**Rules:**

**In five chapters or less, write a story that keeps true to the character's personalities (which means having a rational reason for personal growth) and allows Mogami Kyoko to not only see Ishibashi Hikaru as a potential suitor but also acknowledge him as a forerunner for her heart (in other words, establish that he has a portion of her heart reserved for him that says 'boyfriend' not senpai, co-star or even best guy friend).**

**Alternative reality fictions will not count as part of the challenge (in other words, no removing Ren or Sho from the universe to make it work). Good luck if you are up to the challenge! Oh and if you write it, please mention Hikaru Challenge in your summary... have fun!**

* * *

**A/N: The image utilized for this story is kindly loaned by Pengin-chan at deviantART. I greatly appreciate her assistance in the loan of her art. If you like her skills, please take the time to check her other work on deviantArt -me  
**

* * *

"Mo! I can't believe you are getting to take an all expense paid vacation as part of work," complains Kotonomi Kanae to her fellow LoveMe prisoner and best friend, Mogami Kyoko.

The golden eyed actress glances from the medium sized suitcase she is repacking for the second time in an attempt to fit the formal cocktail dress and slinky heels that Kanae kindly loaned her into her already overstuffed luggage. She smiles earnestly for her friend before returning to her task.

"It's not a vacation, Moko-san," reminds Kyoko as she finally succeeds in closing the zipper with everything packed safely in place. The younger actress rubs her hands together at the completion of her task then stands.

"I am only getting to go because Bo is needed for part of the cruising with your favorite celebrities campaign. I'm sure I will be spending most of my time sweating inside my stuffy chicken costume and being attacked by small children. That is definitely not a vacation."

"Well, I guess spending all your time in the company of a hoard of over-indulged and rambunctious children would put a dampener on any trip," Kanae admits as she imagines being forced to spend even one day on a cruise ship with her younger siblings. The dark haired actress shudders at the image and quickly reverses her previous statement when she expresses her sympathy for her best friend's LoveMe task.

"Wait a minute, if you are spending all your time as the stupid chicken, why do you need my cocktail dress?" LoveMe number two suddenly realizes.

Kyoko tilts her head to the side and frowns slightly. "Sawara-san insisted that I would need some kind of formal wear for eating in the dining room on two of the days on the trip. He said that if I didn't have the proper attire that I wouldn't be able to enter to eat."

Kyoko pulls a list from her purse and shows Kanae the detailed information that the department head provided LoveMe number one about the trip. The beautiful actress marvels at the detail in which the Talent Department Director outlined his instructions for her friend. Kanae can't decide if he did it to be helpful or if he did it for his own peace of mind. After all, Kyoko does have the tendency to attract strange and extreme situations. Moko shakes her head as she decides Sawara was most likely hoping to avoid any drama that would return to cause him stress. He has enough stress as it is with managing their normal professional lives on top of his duties as head of the entire LME talento section. The over-worked manager really doesn't want to face the international implications of setting an unguided Kyoko loose on the unsuspecting world.

Kanae herself shudders at the infinite possibilities an unsupervised Kyoko could encounter. Pushing aside her fear and hint of remaining jealousy, Moko asks Kyoko when she will be leaving. The chicken-girl explains that Toyokawa Kojiro, the manager for Bridge Rock, will be driving her and the Ishibashi-onii-sans to the port.

Kyoko glances at her watch and squeaks as she realizes that she only has five minutes to get to the lobby to meet with her ride. Flinging her arms around her best friend, LoveMe number one swears that she will miss LoveMe number two and begs her not to find a new best friend while she is gone.

"MO!" exclaims Moko as she half-heartedly attempts to escape Kyoko's crushing embrace. "You're only going for five days. It's not like you're leaving for the rest of your life."

Kanae continues to try to disentangle herself from Kyoko's clinging grasp but finally gives up and returns the hug. She figures it will end the torture quicker.

"You're going to be late," she prompts Kyoko when she has had more than enough of the physical exchange.

Kyoko squeaks once more as she drops her arms and grabs her bag.

"Have fun," calls LoveMe number two to LoveMe number one's back as she sprints from the room with her small suitcase in tow.

"Byyyyye Mooooookooooo-saaaaan!" echos down the hall in the wake of Kyoko's rapid flight.

Kotonami Kanae allows herself a moment to grin over her friend's silly antics before replacing her smile with a look of determination. She stands tall and strides confidently from the LoveMe lounge. She has five days of freedom from her best friend and greatest rival. She plans to make the most of it. A determined glint enters the actress' eyes. She has the perfect chance to close some of the self-perceived gap between her and her best rival while Kyoko is on her trip. Kanae is practically giddy with excitement. She has a call back audition for a lead in a highly anticipated drama later this morning. She smiles.

"Kyoko can have her vacation," mutters Moko softly. "I'm staying and working on my career. After all, how much growth can she have as a chicken in five days. It's the perfect chance for me to work on catching up even if it's just a bit."

* * *

Meanwhile, the topic of Kanae's competitive musing has reached the expansive lobby of LME and flung herself to the ground at the feet of Toyokawa. The actress belts out a hearty apology even as the manager cringes back from her exuberant display.

Interrupting the spirited attempt to make amends, Toyakawa points out that the actress has arrived before any of the boys did. This observation instantly halts Kyoko's admission of guilt as she looks around for her missing costars.

From the hallway leading from the employee entrance, Hikaru and Yuusei meander casually into the lobby dragging large suitcases on rollers behind them. Kyoko jumps from the floor and offers her senpais a pleasant greeting. Before the boys can return her welcome, Shinichi careens across the lobby and skids to a halt by the other three Kimagure Rock regulars. Dropping his large duffel bag, the blond celebrity bends at the waist and tries desperately to catch his breath.

A bit like a sheepdog with four wayward lambs, Toyokawa herds the four celebrities out the door and into a company van. A LME driver has maneuvered the vehicle into traffic before Shinichi finally succeeds in regulating his breathing and stammers out a disjointed apology for being late.

Toyokawa waves away the excuse. He had actually told the celebrities to show up half an hour before they actually had to leave in hopes of ensuring that they were on time. The older man glances back at the flushed and excited faces of his charges and he shakes his head. He's not about to admit that he manipulated them so easily. Instead he decides to once again review the expectations for the trip. All four hosts listen politely to his reminders even though Kyoko's already heard the speech twice and the boys have all heard it at least three additional times.

For the next forty minutes, the manager repeats their itinerary as well as a list of extensive rules ranging from no drinking and picking up girls to no attempting to escape on any of the lifeboats. He even hands a copy of the ridiculously long list to each of them. When Toyokawa finishes his rant on the regulations, he asks if they have any questions. Kyoko, Hikaru and Yuusei stare at him with glazed expressions but Shinichi can't resist causing a little mayhem.

"I have a question," he mentions. "Can I yell, ICEBERG at the top of my lungs from the observation lounge?"

"Shinichi," growls the Bridge Rock manager.

"It'll be okay, sir," promises Hikaru as Yuusei smacks Shinichi in the back of the head. "We know the drill and will be on our best behavior."

Toyokawa sighs. "I know you will. Just stick to the schedules I gave you and please don't do anything too foolish. Please."

Once again, all four talents honestly promise to behave as the van pulls up to the unloading zone along the pier.

The driver assists in removing a very large trunk on wheels from the back of the van.

"Everything for Bo is in the trunk, Kyoko-san. I checked it myself this morning," explains Toyokawa and Kyoko nods in understanding. When she moves to take hold of the handle of the bulky trunk, another larger hand beats her to it.

"I'll get if for you, Kyoko-chan. You just carry your bag," instructs Hikaru who smiles sweetly at the youngest member of their group. The oldest member of Bridge Rock has already handed off his suitcase to Yuusei in preparation of helping their youngest and sweetest co-star.

When Kyoko attempts to protest, her senpai insists that it is his job as the leader to make sure all their props make it safely onto the ship. Accepting his explanation, Kyoko grins and turns her attention to the huge ship along the pier. Entranced by the allure of the luxury vessel, Kyoko begins wandering towards the gangplank. The Bridge Rock boys move to follow their cute female co-star but their manager calls out to them one last time.

"Remember the three unwritten rules or you will regret it!" he calls in warning.

"We remember, Toyokawa," the trio repeats in unison as the idols rush to reach the side of their cute co-star who happens to be the subject of all three unwritten rules.

With apprehension evident in every breath, the manager for Bridge Rock watches as his three charges clamor to catch-up to the young actress on the gangplank.

"Please don't forget those three rules," the older man pleads to the wind. Given the LME president's reputation as an unpredictable and eccentric man, Toyokawa does not want to imagine the consequences if something bad were to happen to the older gentleman's favored pink-clad ambassador of love. The manager gave the boys the extra three rules because, to be perfectly honest, Toyokawa really likes his job. Avoiding angering Takarada Lory seems like a good way of ensuring that he keeps it.

* * *

At the top of the large slightly sloped gangplank, the four LME talents find themselves shuttled efficiently through the check-in procedure. They are each given a key card, check-in information, a card with cruise credits for expenses and a ship map with their welcome. The only snag arises when one of the ship baggage handlers tries to take the trunk housing the chicken costume. Kyoko explains a number of times in her impeccably polite manner that she needs to keep the trunk with her because she needs the prop for when the guests start to arrive. In turn, the handler insists that all luggage must be transported by baggage services.

"But this really is a special circumstance," Kyoko explains for the fourth time. Her tone reveals not even a hint of frustration as she pleasantly requests to please speak with his supervisor.

"You don't need my supervisor," scoffs the arrogant handler. "You just need to give me the stupid trunk."

The young man's rude behavior grates against Kyoko's years of proper training for the service industry. The misguided employee obviously needs a proper education in treatment of customers and Kyoko is the perfect teacher for this lesson. A sudden dark aura begins to swirl around the unfailingly polite teen as the shade of Mio slips into her stance.

"You will get your supervisor now," she informs the rude service worker with all the regal carriage and utter disdain of her iconic character.

Properly terrified, the shipman immediately scurries away to find his supervisor. The now haughty teen waits impatiently for the return of her next victim.

Someone clears his throat and calls her name; the actress turns to see why she is being interrupted. Hikaru stands smiling at her with his customary good humor and sparkle in his warm brown eyes.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," he cautions. "Remember that this is a cruise with the stars of Kimagure Rock. Not Dark Moon."

Shinichi wraps his arm over his shorter friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, really, Kyoko-chan," the joker teases. "After all, Hikaru is cute, but really, he's no where near tall enough to be mistaken for Tsuruga Ren."

"Neither are you," quips Yuusei as he yet again smacks his buddy in the back of the head for harassing their chief.

"I could always put Hikaru on my shoulders," counters Shinichi. "Then we could pull it off."

The image of Hikaru on Shinichi's shoulders trying to impersonate her respected acting senpai is enough to drive the last vestige of Mio from Kyoko's body. The teen actress giggles at the picture in her head and a much more pleasant Kyoko greets the baggage handler supervisor when he returns to discuss her trunk issue.

While Kyoko and Hikaru speak with the baggage handling officer, Shinichi elbows Yuusei in the ribs and stage whispers that Toyokawa should be proud of them. They already obeyed unwritten rule number two. Yuusei shakes his head in disagreement.

"Nah, rule number two says protect the passengers from Kyoko-chan. That was a cruise ship employee. He doesn't count."

* * *

Minutes later, all four celebrities find themselves cruising down a carpeted hallway behind the baggage supervisor as he personally delivers Bo's trunk to Kyoko's cabin. The ship's officer keys open the lock on the door and leaves the prop trunk in the middle of the tiny space. He apologizes once again to the actress and Bridge Rock for the difficulty and tells them to contact him immediately if they have any further issues.

Kyoko follows the trunk into the room and squeezes past it to investigate what remains of the small room. The door into the tiny space opens directly into the sleeping area. Two single beds meet perpendicularly along the two bare walls. A small television hangs suspended from the ceiling near the foot of the one bed. To the left of the door is a small closet with two skinny, mirrored sliding doors. The closet butts directly against the only other feature in the room, a boxlike space with a door on the side that obviously leads into the bathroom. Before Kyoko can open the bathroom door to examine the additional space, she hears arguing from the hallway outside her still open door.

"This can't be right," states Hikaru.

Shinichi immediately replies, "I'm telling you that my map and form says this is my room."

Papers shuffle and Yuusei confirms that Shinichi isn't kidding.

"We have to get this fixed," firmly states the Bridge Rock chief.

"Fix what?" Kyoko asks as she pops back out the door from her room.

All three idols suddenly appear guilty as they try to look anywhere but at their young female co-star.

"Fix what?" Kyoko repeats.

Yuusei clears his throat nervously and Shinichi blushes. Likewise, Hikaru's face appears a bit red but his seems to be more related to anger then embarrassment.

"They seem to have made a mistake with the rooms, Kyoko-chan," explains Yuusei.

"Yeah, they put Yuusei and Hikaru in a room together," offers Shinichi.

Kyoko frowns because she doesn't understand why this would be strange. Yuusei and Hikaru are really good friends after all so it doesn't seem strange that they would be in a guest room together. The actress states this fact.

"Well, yeah, that makes sense," bites Hikaru. "The part that doesn't make sense is that they put you and Shinichi in a room together."

"Eh?" Kyoko croaks as she glances back into her tiny room and then back at her three co-stars.

"I guess we should tell someone about this. See if they can't find Shinichi another room," suggests Yuusei.

Hikaru's wrist watch begins to beep. In frustration, he depresses the silence button with considerable more force then needed.

"We'll have to worry about it later though. We only have ten minutes before we need to report to deck four to stand with the crew during the captain's welcome address for the passengers."

Kyoko squeaks and rushes back into the room she is to share with Shinichi. The door slams shut in her haste. She immediately flings open the trunk and digs out Bo's costume. Although unhappy to have to wear the costume over her regular clothes since the baggage handlers have not arrived with her suitcase, Kyoko rushes into her chicken costume. She places her card key in the over-sized ship officer's hat that was included specifically for this appearance and slams the chicken head onto her shoulders.

Although normal doorknobs are tricky for Bo's wings, Kyoko has no problem with the lever door handle on the exit from her small quarters. When she joins the Bridge Rock boys, she asks if one of them would be kind enough to hold her key since she can't really take a purse along with her costume. Hikaru's hand reaches immediately into Bo's hat and retrieves her card key. Pulling his wallet from his pocket, he places her key along side his own and tucks his wallet back in his jeans.

"Come on, Bo," Shinichi calls companionably as he flings his arm over the chicken-girl's shoulder.

Yuusei flops his own arm over Shinichi's shoulders and pulls him forward towards the elevators leaving Hikaru and Bo to follow. As the foursome waits for the elevator, the oldest Ishibashi offers to attach Bo's hat to the tiny velcro spots in place on the costume. Hat now in place, the chicken and Bridge Rock step onto the elevator and ride to the large open lobby located outside the main entrance of the formal dining room.

When they step off the elevator, a blond haired, blue eyed shipman dressed in the tradition white uniform worn by most of the visible crew, rushes to their side and escorts them up the elegant grand staircase to the fifth floor terrace that overlooks the lobby below it.

"Thank goodness you made it on time," mutters the officer in heavily accented Japanese. "Our guest last trip was so full of himself and would show up right at the time to start so we never had time to breath for fear he wouldn't be there on time."

Yuusei grins and offers "We will make sure to be early. Anything to help out."

The officer smiles in return. "Great, I already like you better then that prima donna Fuwa."

At the mention of Fuwa Sho, a cold draft seems to permeate the air around Bo and drifts outward to encompass the shipman and the Bridge Rock trio. All four males shiver. The officer wonders absently if the air conditioning is working strangely but the Ishibashis just glance nervously at their mascot. Hikaru, in particular, finds himself staring at the feathered fowl for a moment longer then his friends as he suddenly has an insight. Tucking the thought away for later consideration, he returns his attention to the shipman. As the cold finally seems to seep away, the officer offers his right hand in greeting as he introduces himself. Hikaru tentatively shakes hands with the officer.

"I'm Jason Wright. If you need anything, let me know."

Seeing an opening, Hikaru asks if it would be possible to get another room for them.

"There's something wrong with your rooms?" Jason asks with concern. "You're in 714 and 716 right?"

Shinichi blushes slightly while insisting that the rooms themselves are fine.

"The problem is we need another one. Shinichi and Bo can't stay in the same room together," explains Hikaru.

The officer looks at the idol as if he is a bit of an idiot. "So one of you change places with him."

Now both Yuusei and Hikaru blush to match Shinichi's blood-filled cheeks.

Kyoko watches her friends struggle and she desperately wishes she could just tell them not to worry about it. After all, she shared a hotel room with Tsuruga Ren while they were the Heel siblings so staying a couple nights with Shinichi won't be so bad. Unfortunately, Bo isn't allowed to speak so all she can do is stand and try to pantomime that they can just let the topic drop.

"Um, that won't work either," mumbles Hikaru before he steps towards the officer and whispers in his ear. "Bo's played by a teenage girl."

"No way," exclaims Jason as his eyes fly to the obviously male chicken that is flapping its arms in a panic. He starts to chuckle. "I'll see what I can do for you, okay?"

All three boys thank the officer before he winks at Bo and excuses himself to check on another room. Unfortunately, Jason returns a few minutes later with bad news.

"I can't help you guys. I got nothing to offer. We're booked solid full. You're lucky you didn't get bumped into the staff general quarters where you would be sharing a bathroom with a bunch of other people. I guess a lot of folks are excited about the chance to sail the seas with real celebrities. Last trip was the same way."

The trio of idols exchange concerned looks but assure the officer that they will deal with the problem themselves.

Within moments, the LME talents and their liaison officer are joined by the captain and his first officers. Jason introduces the celebrity guests. The captain kindly invites them to eat supper at the head table with him this evening and the talents graciously accept the kind gesture.

Social pleasantries out of the way, the captain approaches the highly polished brass rail and addresses the crowd of guests sandwiched into the lobby below them. His commanding voice formally welcome the guests to the ship and bids them have a pleasurable experience. He then introduces his first officers as well as the Ishibashis and Bo. The talents wave happily to the crowd before the captain finishes his speech and wishes them all a fabulous time.

"Alright, that is all we are gonna need from you until bright and early tomorrow morning. The captain eats dinner at 7 pm so if you report to the formal dining room at 6:45 pm, I will make sure that you are seated properly," offers Officer Wright before setting the celebrities adrift on their own once more.

When the talents arrive back at their two rooms, Hikaru kindly unlocks the room for Bo. He then follows the chicken into the room to discover that their luggage has arrived. The idol watches as Kyoko pulls the chicken head from the costume. Despite the short time in the chicken suit and the strong air conditioning on the ship, Kyoko's hair is plastered to her head by sweat and she pulls her arm out of Bo's wing to wipe the sweat trails off her face.

"How about you grab a shower and change, Kyoko-chan and then come over to the other room. We'll figure out something for lunch and stuff. Okay?"

"Sounds like a good plan, Hikaru-senpai," replies the actress with a happy grin.

Pausing for a moment as his thoughts stray to Kyoko's shower, Hikaru abruptly ducks out the door calling a hasty good bye. In the hallway, the twenty-one year old rests his head against the closed door as he wars with himself.

"Remember unwritten rule number three," he cautions himself as he squashes the image of warm water and sudsy bubbles running down his cute crush's body. Pushing himself away from the door, the oldest Ishibashi shakes his head and resolutely takes the four steps to his own room.

Entering a room the mirror image of the one he just exited and in which he can hear the faint sound of running water from Kyoko's shower does little to help curtail his wayward imagination. His band-mates make the situation even worse.

"We have an idea, Chief," starts Yuusei. "Why don't you swap places with Shinichi?"

Disbelief washes across Hikaru's face as he stares at Shinichi who is holding out his card key. The joker smirks.

"We can always tell Kyoko-chan that it makes more sense for you to stay with her instead of me. After all, she has to house Bo's huge trunk in her room so it's logical for you to stay in her room instead of me. Since your shortiness take up less space then I do."

For the third time today, Yuusei's hand meets with the back of Shinichi's head.

"Keep it up, Shinichi and you're gonna have no brain cells left by the end of this cruise," his buddy warns as he rubs his stinging hand.

Shinichi tosses his white card key in the direction of Hikaru as he turns his full attention to Yuusei.

"Bet my head can hold out longer then your girly hand."

The ribbing deteriorates quickly into a good-natured scuffle between the two younger idols. In moments, the two are wrestling on the floor at Hikaru's feet. They bump into his legs which finally forces the older member to reign in their antics.

"YO!" he yells to get their attention. Both wrestlers immediately let go of each other and return to their seats on the separate beds. Hikaru retrieves the fallen key card and twirls it in his hand.

"I can't stay in the same room with Kyoko-chan," Hikaru states firmly.

"Why not?" Shinichi demands. "You've liked her for ages. It's the perfect opportunity."

Hikaru sighs.

"That's why I can't stay with her."

Shinichi stares at his friend like he has grown another head.

"Help me out here, Yuusei," pleads their leader when he can't find the right words to express himself. Now the tall, dark-haired Ishibashi sighs and shakes his head.

"He likes her so he doesn't trust himself to stay with her."

"I don't want to break number three," adds Hikaru.

"Number three," repeats Yuusei with a knowing nod.

A light finally turn on in Shinichi's eyes. "Oh, I get it. Number three," he repeats with a grin.

"Alright," Shinichi states with a shrug and a bit of an evil grin as he reaches for the key card in Hikaru's grasp. " I guess I'll just make do with my soft and cute room-mate. I wonder if she snores."

Hikaru's fingers close tightly around the white plastic card before Shinichi can snag it from his hand.

"You're not staying with her either," Hikaru states firmly.

A bit of a hurt expression crosses Shinichi's face as he pouts that Hikaru doesn't trust him as much as he trusts Yuusei.

"No, idiot," Hikaru replies. "Yuusei's not staying with her either. I'll see about pulling off the mattress on the second bed in Kyoko's room and I'll crash on the floor in here.

Skeptically, his band-mates stare at the tiny floor space in the room. Both of them scoff at the logical but obviously cramped solution. Hikaru shrugs.

"Think of it this way. At least I'm short so I won't take up as much space, right?"

* * *

After Kyoko joins the trio, an announcement over the loudspeakers instructs all passengers to meet for training on emergency evacuation instructions as outlined in their welcome packets. The four celebrities report to their designated site to learn all about safety jackets, lifeboats, and emergency procedures. Slipping from the back of the crowd before they are noticed, the talents escape to the ninth floor to visit the windjammer cafe and grab a bite to eat for lunch to tide them over until dinner.

Since the next day will be busy with planned activities, the foursome decides to take the opportunity to try the 18 hole miniature golf course on the tenth floor of the ship. Of course, the Ishibashis are recognized half way through the game and are soon surrounded by a bevy of cute girls and starstruck guys all wanting their autographs.

A bit overwhelmed by the fervor, Kyoko slips to the side of the mini-golf course and settles on a colorful bench in full view of her friends. The actress tucks her hair behind her ear and grins as she watches the clamor as the Bridge Rock idols thoroughly charm everyone. A winsome smile settles on her lips as she enjoys the show.

"Why don't you go ask them for an autograph?" murmurs a low, breathy voice in her ear.

Startled, Kyoko jumps and makes a very feminine and cute exclamation. The voice by her ear chuckles as the owner of the voice hikes one of his bare legs over the bench to straddle it. A bit nervous, the actress greets the handsome teenager in swimming trunks and a tank top who is smiling invitingly at her. The young man nods his head towards the idols and again asks if she wants their autographs. Shaking her head, Kyoko admits that she doesn't need them.

"Not starstruck, huh?" the guy inquires with a goofy grin.

Kyoko can't help but return the smile. "I guess not," she admits.

"Well, then if you don't want an autograph, would you like to go visit the observatory with me?"

Kyoko casts a suddenly nervous glance over to the crowd around her friends.

"I'm waiting for my friends," she admits. Anxiously, the teen licks her lips which seems to darken her companion's eyes slightly. His expression slips a bit from a friendly smile to more of a knowing smirk. His hand reaches up and trails his fingers down her bare arm. Now feeling more then just a little nervous but still not wanting to be rude, Kyoko replies that she is quite sorry but that she really needs to wait for her friends.

"I'm sure your friends won't mind if you slip away for just a little bit," coaxes the young man as his eyes slide once more over Kyoko's frame.

"Actually, I think her friends would mind if she did," states a slightly miffed masculine voice.

"Hikaru-san," Kyoko states with relief as she stands and moves closer to her senpai.

"Are we ready to go?" she asks happily.

"Yeah, we're done here," he states firmly as he takes Kyoko's hand and gives the sly male a hard glance.

Kyoko calls a polite good-bye to the slightly overly friendly young man as she allows her senpai to lead her away from them. Shinichi and Yuusei call farewells to the crowd of fans as they slip into formation behind Hikaru and Kyoko.

"Now that counts as number one, right?" Shinichi jokingly mentions. Yuusei grins in return.

"Yeah, that time counts as a number one," confirms the more serious Ishibashi. "That definitely counted as protecting Kyoko-chan from the passengers."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon ends up being a repeat of the mini-golf attempt and before long the four talents find themselves back in the boys' small room.

"Now what," whines Shinichi as he flops onto one of the beds. "We've pretty much been chased all over the ship now. Are we gonna spend the entire trip in our room?"

Yuusei unzips his suitcase and pulls out his PS3 and a bunch of wires.

"At least we don't have to be bored," he states as he sets to hooking the system into the tv on the wall.

After a dismal attempt at a fighting game, Kyoko hands the controller back to Shinichi and settles onto the one bed to watch. Before long, her eyelids droop and the extra early morning finally catches up with her. She comfortably naps to the happy sounds of her friends gleefully pummeling each other in two dimensions instead of the three dimensional scuffles she normally witnesses.

A half hour later, Yuusei offers his controller to Hikaru so he can have a turn at trying to beat Shinichi, the still reigning champ. The older guy shakes his head in disinterest as he returns his attention to watching Kyoko sleep and contemplating his observation from earlier that day. Another half hour later when Hikaru's watch beeps to warn them that it is time to head to supper, the oldest Ishibashi has finally come to a conclusion.

"After dinner, I'm gonna ask Kyoko-chan to take a walk with me. Do you think you can find something else to do?" he asks his friends.

They nod with grins on their faces. Shinichi can't resist and makes kissing sounds which of course earns him another smack from his friend.

"You guys realize you are really loud, right?" mutters Kyoko as she rubs her eyes and yawns.

Unaware of the effect it has on one of her companions, Kyoko raises her arms and stretches. Her movement lifts her top to reveal her smooth stomach. Hikaru swallows audibly at the sight of her cute bellybutton and Yuusei baps him lightly in the forehead with three fingers and mumbles the number three. Hikaru sighs and repeats the number.

"Have you guys always talked in code?" Kyoko inquires innocently. "Or is this a new thing? I don't ever remember you doing it before."

Shinichi laughs and assures her it is a new thing. Although she feels slightly left out, the actress still smiles as she stretches once more. For some reason she does not understand, Hikaru bangs his head against the wall and mutters three a couple more times as his buddies laugh hysterically.

* * *

Dinner with the captain ends up being a rather quiet affair but the food is incredible. Captain Jensen warms to Kyoko and her perfect manners quite quickly. He spends most of the meal regaling her with somewhat technical stories about his pride and joy. The teen actress can not help but smile at the similarities she notices between Hizuri Kuu's idiot parent routine about his son, Kuon and Captain Jensen's proud boasting about his glorious ship, the Sea Sprite.

After a decidedly delicious flaming brandy ice cream for dessert, the four talents find themselves shuttled efficiently from the formal dining room once again by their liaison officer Jason. He kindly shows them out a service entrance to the dining room to help them avoid the crowd. Once in the utilitarian hallway, he reminds them of their morning meeting in the theater and gives them directions on getting back to the public area of the ship.

Approaching the entrance to the lobby, Hikaru places a restraining hand on Kyoko's arm before she can follow Shinichi and Yuusei through the door.

"Um, Kyoko-chan," he starts as she turns and shares her cute smile that always makes the idol feel warm and tingly. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Remembering their adventures during the afternoon, Kyoko is not sure that wandering around the ship is the best idea. Hikaru grins.

"It should be getting dark so if we walk on one of the outside decks, I think we should be fine."

Trusting her senpai's judgment, the actress nods. A walk after their large dinner sounds perfect to her.

As predicted, the friends find the forward balcony on the seventh floor relatively free of guests and shadowy enough that even if a large crowd were to gather that it would be unlikely they would be recognized. The two talents stroll for a while before finally settling against the rail to watch the slowly darkening ocean slide past the ship. Their friendly banter falls quiet as they stare out to sea.

Deciding that it is now or never, Hikaru finally plunges into the conversation he has been planning all evening. Despite his fine plans, his mind suddenly blanks as he watches Kyoko's soft, relaxed expression as she contentedly rests against the balcony rail.

"Do you have a thing for Fuwa Sho?" Hikaru blurts into the silence then immediately wishes he could take it back as the happy expression on his crush's face instantly changes into a disgruntled expression.

"Why would you think that?" hisses Kyoko as a creepy cold aura swirls around her.

Ignoring the temperature change, Hikaru plows into the conversation. "Well, how can I not? You tend to react very strongly anytime someone mentions his name."

"I have no interest what so ever in that arrogant, selfish, self-serving excuse for a musician," Kyoko states firmly and a bit loudly. She moves to pace but Hikaru's hand once again on her arm stalls her movement.

"Look, Kyoko-chan, I don't mean to make you upset but I have known you for a long time now. I'm your friend and I care about you deeply. I really wish you would trust me with whatever it is about him that upsets you so much. Perhaps I can help you deal with it. Even if I can't do anything, at least talking about it can help. I may not have the longest legs but I do have two great ears."

For a long moment, the young woman just stares up at her older friend as she considers his offer. It has been so long since she has truly spoken to anyone about her ongoing issues with her childhood friend. As Kyoko peers into the shadow of Hikaru's caring brown eyes, she suddenly realizes that she wants to talk about it. She wants to share the hurt with someone. When she had told Moko-san about her circumstances so long ago, it had been a spiteful, hate-filled story and her best friend had railed against the bastard musician with as much venom as Kyoko had coursing in her own veins. When she shared the story with Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san, it had seemed almost clinical in expression which makes sense given how professional and calm her senpai and his manager always are.

Kyoko takes a deep breath as she decides that perhaps telling her compassionate older friend can help in a different manner.

"It's a long story," starts Kyoko. "Maybe we should sit down for it?"

The two companions settle into a pair of deck chairs and Kyoko starts her tale. She tells Hikaru about her best friend growing up and how he dreamed of being a rock star. The teen explains her joy when her beloved friend, the boy she thought was the prince in her childhood fairy tale, asked her to accompany him to Tokyo. Kyoko relates how she worked three and sometimes four part time jobs to support herself and Shotaro when they first moved to the city. With a bitter smile on her face, she conveys how thrilled they both were when he was finally scouted and given a contract with Akatoki Agency. Her acidic smile slowly shifts to a frown of sadness as she tells Hikaru about overhearing her supposed prince reveal himself to be an evil toad.

Hikaru murmurs quiet words of support throughout the story and Kyoko soon finds herself pouring every frustrating detail into the open. Vowing revenge and joining the entertainment industry, appearing in his PV, challenging him on the premiere Kimagure Rock show, the problems with Vie Ghoul, his unprecedented success with his most recent release, and finally his atrocious behavior at Valentine's Day spill from her mouth in ever increasing speed and frustration.

As she finally falls silent with another deep breath, Hikaru lets out a soft whistle.

"Wow," he states as he shakes his head in amazement. "You're right. He is a arrogant, selfish, self-serving bastard."

Kyoko smiles bitterly at the confirmation.

"But, you are forgetting something really important," the older talent expresses.

Kyoko frowns as she tries to think about what she could have missed.

"I can't possibly be forgetting anything," she mutters grumpily. "Oh, except for the time he failed to recognize me when he pulled into the service station where I was working and then didn't know who I was even after shaking my hand and greeting me."

Hikaru shakes his head and smiles tenderly.

"Kyoko-chan, do you like being an actress?"

"Of course, I love it," she instantly replies. "It is the most amazing job imaginable. Nothing can compare with it."

Hikaru asks another important question. "Do you enjoy your friends now?"

Kyoko smiles softly. "Yes, absolutely. I have a wonderful best friend and even a new pink pal, I have a little sister, three hilarious big brothers, and an incredibly impressive acting senpai. Heck, I even have a pretend papa waiting for me to come and play in America and a totally crazy and eccentric uncle who frightens yet thrills me every time I see him."

"What other good things do you have right now in your life?" prompts the oldest Ishibashi.

Kyoko thinks for a moment. "I have a lovely place to live with two kind and caring people. I get to go to a great high school. Oh, and I am getting to go on a cruise on a luxury liner to somewhere I have never been."

Hikaru grins. "Exactly. You have a lot of wonderful people and activities happening in your life. You have people who love you and a job that you love. The thing is though that would you have thought to pursue any of these things if you had not sought a way to get back at your selfish prince?"

Kyoko considers this for a moment before admitting the she would not have.

"So in essence, you owe a good bit of your happiness right now to that arrogant, selfish, self-serving bastard."

"But he broke my heart. He shattered my ability to love. I'm broken and I'll never be whole again," laments the actress as her grudges swirl in agreement at her back.

"Baloney," states Hikaru.

Kyoko stares at her senpai for a moment.

"Baloney?"

"Yes, baloney," reiterates the idol. "You still love lots of people and lots of things. It's trust you are having problems with. You should be in the TrustMe section not the LoveMe section. Everyone who meets you and really gets to know you can't help but love you, Kyoko-chan. You're sweet, hard-working, intelligent, and incredibly talented. You're a breath of fresh air every time you walk into a room. You have no idea how thankful I am every day that I have had the chance to meet you. You need to learn to trust yourself again. And trust your friends more. We will help protect you. And if somewhere down the line, you decide you are ready to try trusting someone with your heart once again, well, you will have had a learning experience that will help ensure that the next guy you give your heart to isn't such a jerk."

"And even if he turns out to be a turd, you will still have all your friends to help you put the pieces back together."

Kyoko stares at Hikaru with a skeptical expression on her face. Hikaru grins a goofy smile and taps Kyoko twice on the nose with his pointer finger.

"Just think about it, Kyoko-chan. And remember that I am more than willing to listen to you anytime you need a good set of ears. Or a shoulder to cry on. Just don't expect me to get anything off the top shelf for you, okay?"

As intended, Kyoko giggles.

"I can remember that. I'll just get Tsuruga-san to get me stuff up high. After all, he is really tall."

Hikaru suddenly yawns which makes him realize how very late it is. Embarrassed at how long they have been out on the balcony, the idol apologizes and recommends that they head back to their rooms to sleep. He walks Kyoko to her room and pulls out the card key that he still has. Unlocking the door, he goes in to retrieve the mattress from the second bed. Kyoko tells him that he really doesn't have to sleep on the floor and that she does not mind sharing a room with one of the Bridge Rock boys.

Hikaru shakes his head and insists that this is the best solution. Reluctantly, Kyoko finally agrees. Hikaru shifts his mattress out into the hallway before wishing his companion good night.

"Remember to lock the deadbolt after I go," he reminds her. Kyoko nods and follows him to the door.

"Good night, Hikaru-san. And thank you for tonight. I will think about what you said."

"Good night, Kyoko-chan," he replies with a tender smile.

"Have pleasant dreams, Sweetheart," he quietly adds as he slips out the door leaving a suddenly blushing girl behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe he called me sweetheart," murmurs Kyoko for possibly the fifth time in the half hour or so that she has been awake this morning. She frowns as she drops languidly onto the already neatly made bed. Her thoughts circle once again to yet another disturbing topic.

"I can't believe he thinks I should be thankful to that faker prince for motivating me to join the entertainment industry," she mutters.

The young actress frowns as she folds her hands on her stomach. "I guess he is kind of right though that I never had any interest in acting when I was younger. I wouldn't have thought to try it if I hadn't decided to beat him at his own game. Wait. NO! I refuse to acknowledge that Hikaru-san might be right. That jerk deserves no credit. I worked hard to be where I am now. He didn't help me. He didn't."

Kyoko sighs.

"But Hikaru-san was so nice last night and it kind of makes sense. Ugh! Why am I even thinking about this now?"

After a rousing groan, the actress stills her thoughts for a moment but it does not last.

"I wonder why he called me Sweetheart?" she wonders aloud once more.

Before she can cycle back into her tirade against Shotaro, Kyoko's stomach grumbles. The demands of her hungry monster can not be ignored so she decides to check if the Ishibashi-onii-sans are ready to eat breakfast. She stands. Suddenly, the teen feels a heat flash slice through her body as she contemplates seeing the oldest Bridge Rock boy again. Fear grips her heart as she trembles slightly.

"What if he doesn't like me anymore now that he had time to think about my history with Sho? What if he makes fun of me?"

A horrified expression contorts her face. "What if he doesn't want me to be part of Kimagure Rock anymore? I love Bo."

The actress throws herself against the trunk housing the chicken costume. She embraces the prop container in desperation.

"NOOOOO, BOOOO! You can't leave me," she cries before falling to the ground and rolling back and forth in the tight space.

Images of the variety show producer happily tossing her from TBM assault Kyoko. With her imagination in complete over-drive, the actress envisions sitting on the ground in front of the station desperately clutching Bo's head against her chest. Sawara-san stands in front of her and shakes his head before silently leaving her collapsed on the ground.

"How could I have allowed such a loveless and useless girl into my company?" laments her imaginary President Takarada dressed like Phileas Fogg as he floats down the imaginary street in an extravagant hot air balloon. Clutching to the side of the basket, his aide, dressed as Fogg's valet, Jean Passepartout, shakes his finger at the despondent actress.

The distraught teen then cringes in fear as her virtual respected senpai paces into view with his manager shadow. The creepy shadow does not really mirror the number one actor in Japan. Instead, it is a Yashiro-shaped black mass whose only true feature is the glint of glasses inside the dark shadow form.

"I can't believe you would behave so unprofessionally, Mogami-san. How dare you keep such a secret like Bo from your mentor. On top of that, you have been fired because of your association with that musician. You have been using your acting as vengeance again, haven't you. You obviously have no respect for me as your senpai so I can no longer acknowledge you as my kohai," bites out her imagined Ren. As Ren's long model legs take him farther from her miserable position, the flat, black shadow Yashiro attached to Ren's feet calls out an apology and wishes her good luck. His black hands wave in the wind in a sad good-bye as they fade from view.

Crying and still clutching the chicken head, Kyoko imagines a parade of fans marching down the street pulling a float with Fuwa Sho on its rose crusted pinnacle. The arrogant musician just points at her and laughs manically.

"NOOOOOOOO!" cries the completely over-imaginative actress. Her imaginary self buries her face against Bo's head but then feels a soft hand on the back of her head. She glances up to meet the same compassionate and warm set of eyes from last evening.

"I'm your friend and I care about you deeply. I really wish you would trust me," murmurs her imaginary Hikaru as he repeats his words from last night. "This is not a pleasant dream, Sweetheart."

Kyoko suddenly stops rolling on the floor and the horrible vision fades from her imagination. Sitting on the floor, the actress pulls her legs towards her and wraps her arms around them. She rests her cheek on her knee as she shudders at the dread produced by her imagination.

"Why did he call me Sweetheart?" she mumbles once more as she runs her hands nervously through her hair. A blush creeps slowly up her face as she tried to come up with a plausible explanation. Her thoughts are interrupted once more by her still unhappy stomach. She pats her tummy and tells it to be quiet and promises it breakfast soon. Recovered from her over-active imagination episode, the actress levers herself off the floor and grabs her bag and escapes the room. In the hallway, she takes a couple calming breaths.

Although still slightly embarrassed and unsure on how to properly face Hikaru, Kyoko raps sharply on the door to the Ishibashis' room. She patiently waits as she hears mumbling and thumping on the other side of the door. Finally, the door swings open to reveal a shirtless Yuusei with a toothbrush in his mouth as he mumbles a garbled good morning around the hygiene tool before heading back into the bathroom. Blushing slightly at his state of undress, Kyoko purposefully avoids watching the dark haired guy return to the bathroom. Through the still open bathroom door, Kyoko can hear both the shower and the sink running.

Kyoko's eyes grow large as she stares at the state of the small room and its occupants. Having been in the room less then twelve hours ago, she can not believe the change. She suspects that Shinichi opened his large duffel bag and did nothing but dig all his packed stuff out onto his bed considering the mountain of clothes and personal care items piled almost eye level on the end of the mattress. At the other end of the bed, the owner of the mess sits dozing with his head resting against the wall. Shinichi only wears one sock, a pair of dress shorts and a sleeveless shirt which upon closer inspection appears to be inside out. His hair is a crazy mess and he is snoring slightly in his sleep.

The floor of the room is littered with open and half eaten bags of snack food and the trashcan is filled to the brim with empty soda cans and discarded snack wrappers.

Kyoko correctly suspects that the only reason she has a clean space on the floor to stand is because Hikaru had his mattress in her spot. Said mattress is now propped along the small space by the closet which is open and filled to overflowing with clothes. In front of the closet and wedged against the mattress sit two empty suitcases.

The sink turns off and Yuusei exits the bathroom packing his toothbrush and other toiletries in a small bag with a towel wrapped over his forearm. With a sigh and a slight shake of his head, he kicks a couple articles of dirty clothes out of his path and grabs a tan short-sleeved dress shirt that will look perfect with his dark green shorts.

The water in the shower stops running.

"Hey, Yuusei," calls Hikaru from the bathroom.

"Do you have the extra tow-AAAHHH!" finishes the oldest Ishibashi as he steps out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist and shaving cream on his face.

Hikaru's scream scares Shinichi awake. The idol jumps and his forgotten sock flies out of his hand and hits Kyoko in the face. She never flinches or even seems to notice as the sock falls to the floor. Kyoko's cheeks, neck and ears flame red as she mutters that she should probably go wait in the hallway as she stares at the now shut door to the bathroom.

Through the metal door, Yuusei calls his apology that he didn't think to warn his best buddy about Kyoko's arrival. Kyoko joins his apology with her own heartfelt plea for forgiveness.

Hikaru's slightly miserable voice travels back through the closed door as he assures them both that it is fine.

"Just stay there, Kyoko-chan. I'll be ready and out in a couple minutes and you shouldn't be waiting alone in the hallway."

Staring at her feet as she tries to reclaim control of her flushed face, Kyoko murmurs an uncomfortable okay. The oldest Ishibashi then requests that Yuusei hand him his clothes from the bed. Sheepishly, the repentant friend taps on the door and hands the pile of clothes through the small opening that Hikaru maneuvers with the door.

Unable to help herself, Kyoko begins gathering and closing the snack bags. She stacks the remaining snacks on the end of Yuusei's bed since it is the only clean flat surface in the room. Glancing around, the actress suggests that they store the emptied suitcases in her room to help with space. Yuusei agrees that it is a good idea so he smacks Shinichi who this time has fallen back to sleep with his head and arms around his pile of clothes.

Disoriented yet again, the blond idol groggily opens one eye and cusses at Yuusei before closing his eye once again and returning to snoring.

Leaving the blond to his snooze, Yuusei grabs the empty luggage and follows Kyoko to her room where he stacks them on the unused bed. The idol glances around Kyoko's tidy room.

"I swear, I am moving over here with you," he mutters as he realizes how Kyoko's style of housekeeping more suits his own preferences.

"Do you think we could hang our formal wear in your closet?" Yuusei requests as he considers ways of helping with their overstuffed space.

Of course, Kyoko agrees so they take another trip back and forth between rooms to move the dress clothes and shoes. While Yuusei places Shinichi's tuxedo in the closet, Kyoko nervously bites her lip. Clutching the dress shoes in her arms against her chest, she musters the courage to ask her Ishibashi-onii-san a question.

"Would you call your little sister Sweetheart?" she asks with an expression of hope.

"Huh?" Yuusei responds at the seemingly random question.

"You have a little sister, right?" Kyoko confirms.

The dark-haired idol nods.

"Well, would you call her Sweetheart?"

"No way," he replies thinking about his fourteen year old sister and her grating personality. "The only nickname I call her is Brat."

Kyoko's expression of hope fades and she frowns slightly.

"Shinichi-san has a bunch of younger siblings. Would he call any of them Sweetheart?"

Yuusei leans his shoulder against the wall and seriously considers her question.

"He calls his baby sister Princess sometimes. I think that he has called her Baby Doll too, but she is like only four so that's to be expected. Shinichi calls his eight year old sister by Pest sometimes, but mostly he just calls them by their names."

"Hikaru-san only has a younger brother. If he had a younger sister, do you think he might call her Sweetheart?"

Yuusei suddenly breaks into a grin as he stares down at his younger co-star who is still clutching Shinichi's shoes to her chest like they are a security blanket. He reaches towards her and rescues the shoes from her grasp. After placing the shoes in the closet beside his own, the idol stands and answers Kyoko's question.

"No, I don't think Hikaru would use the term Sweetheart for a sister even if he had one. Sweetheart is normally an endearment you use with someone special, like a girlfriend."

"Oh," sighs his younger co-star with a confused frown just before she turns and exits her room.

They return once more to the boys' room just as Hikaru exits the bathroom. This time, he is fully dressed and clean shaven. Kyoko immediately tries to apologize once more which causes the oldest Ishibashi to blush and smile tightly as he assures her that it is fine.

The room falls into a slightly uncomfortable silence as Kyoko stares at her feet and Hikaru tries to look anywhere besides at his cute co-star. Shaking his head, Yuusei mumbles under his breath that he is surrounded by idiots as he grabs Shinichi by the shoulder.

"Come on, Shinichi. It's time for breakfast," he states as he roughly shakes the blond idol.

"Yo, dude. Food. Now," he practically yells as he bends over and picks up his counterpart's tossed sock. He hands it to the groggy idol who is still barely conscious.

With his own shoes now in place, Hikaru grabs Shinichi's shoes from the floor and slams them into the sleepy joker's chest.

"Shoes, man," he orders.

"Okay, mom," Shinichi mumbles as he drops one of the sneakers on the floor while trying to clumsily fight the other one onto his sockless foot.

"I am so not your mother," grumbles the oldest idol. "She deserves sainthood or something for dealing with you every morning."

Kyoko can't help herself any longer. She begins to giggle at the antics and bickering of her friends.

The sound of mirth cuts through the fog of the blond idol's sleepy brain. He finally opens his eyes.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan," he greets after a huge yawn. "When did you get here?"

The three other occupants of the room stare at Shinichi for a moment before all three dissolve into roaring laughter.

"What did I miss?" he asks in confusion as he glances from friend to friend to friend.

Yuusei retrieves his friend's dropped shoe and hands it to him. He smiles at the tension that is now gone from the other two. "Nothing, man," he assures Shinichi. "You didn't miss anything."

"Right," confirms Kyoko in secret delight that at least one of her friends doesn't remember the embarrassing incident. "You didn't miss anything."

"Except putting on your shirt correctly," teases Hikaru as he grins mischievously.

* * *

Pleasantly surprised, the stars of Kimagure Rock discover that the cafe is relatively quiet so early in the morning. In no time at all, Kyoko finds herself sitting at a corner table with a plate of fruit, some yogurt and a muffin. Shinichi sits beside her with his second mountainous bowl of overly sweetened cold cereal and milk. Across the large cafe' dining room, Yuusei and Hikaru stand waiting for individual omelets to be prepared by the chefs.

After a sip of tea, Kyoko decides to double-check Yuusei's information.

"Shinichi-san," she starts as she looks across the cafe to make sure that the other guys won't be back soon. "Would you ever call your little sisters Sweetheart?"

The blond idol stuffs another large spoonful of cereal in his mouth. He chews and swallows and scoops another spoon before he answers.

"Maybe my baby sister but not any of my other siblings. Why do you ask?"

Again, Kyoko glances across the room once more before replying.

"Well, I was wondering why someone might call me Sweetheart and thought that maybe it was a sibling kind of thing, but since I don't have any siblings, I wasn't sure."

Shinichi shakes his head and puts down his spoon. "Sweetheart is more something spouses call each other."

"Did someone call you Sweetheart, Kyoko-chan?"

She nods and blushes.

"Was this yesterday?" Shinichi asks.

Kyoko nods again.

The blond idol sighs. "If it was that guy hitting on you at the mini-golf game then he most likely did it because he was trying to get you to like him. Either that or he was trying to show that he was interested in you. I wouldn't worry about it. After all, it wasn't like it was someone you know real well. That would be different."

Kyoko suddenly stares in concern at her companion. "Why would that be different?"

Shinichi puts down his spoon and rubs the back of his head.

"I'm probably not the best person to be asking this kind of stuff, Kyoko-chan. I mean, I'm not the best with relationship type stuff. Maybe you could ask Yuusei. Or better yet, ask Hikaru," suggests Shinichi as he remembers to plug his buddy who is enamored with their co-star. He figures that maybe if she talks to him about relationships that it will give Hikaru an opening. The joker suddenly grins as he thinks of another way he can help his buddy. Although in Shinichi's mind, help is actually a very loose term for mildly torture.

"By the way, Kyoko-chan," starts the idol. "We've been friends for a really long time now, right?"

Kyoko smiles softly at her co-star and agrees.

"So if we're friends, when are you gonna start calling me Shinichi-kun?"

Kyoko looks startled.

"Um, I'm not sure that would be proper," she stammers.

"Are you my friend?"

Kyoko nods.

"Then what's improper. In fact, if you want, you can call me Nichi-kun like my sisters do."

Shinichi leans over closer to Kyoko and glances around as if he is about to tell her a very important secret. In a stage whisper, he pleads "Just don't call my Shin-kun. That's what my girlfriend calls me, and I don't want her to get upset."

With a solemn face, Kyoko promises not to call him Shin-kun. The idol grins happily.

"Cool."

Shinichi then looks across the room to where Hikaru and Yuusei are returning with their plates. He grins evilly as he contemplates his newest mayhem.

"Oh, and if you're gonna call me Shinichi-kun, you better start calling Yuusei and Hikaru that way too. Otherwise, you might upset them, right?"

The smallest look of panic crosses Kyoko's face before she catches herself. Quietly, she agrees because she would not ever want to offend any of her Ishibashi-onii-sans. After a few moments of logical thought, she decides that she truly does agree. If she treats Shinichi more familiarly, it only seems right to treat the others the same way.

Having set his little plot in motion, Shinichi returned to his now slightly soggy cereal to wait for the culmination of his entertainment genius. Luckily, the joker does not need to wait long. As the foursome stands to leave their morning meal, Kyoko addresses the oldest Ishibashi for the first time with her new, more familiar term.

"Hikaru-kun," she starts and both Hikaru and Yuusei stiffen in surprise. Watching closely, Shinichi delights in their mutual expressions of surprise. The evil joker battles valiantly to contain his amusement. He watches as a slight gleam appears in Hikaru's eyes and a goofy grin spreads across his face. Hikaru still wears the joyful expression when he turns towards his kohai.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?"

Unaware of the excitement in all three guys, Kyoko asks matter-of-factually if she should go and retrieve the Bo trunk and drag it to the theater.

"No, no," answers the Bridge Rock de factor leader. "One of us will collect it if we need it this morning. For now, let's just get down to the theater."

As if it were the most natural thing in the world and without a thought, Hikaru moves to place his arm around Kyoko's waist to escort her to the theater. Another hand grabs his wrist before he can catch hold of her. He turns questioning brown eyes towards his friend. Yuusei shakes his head slightly before letting go of his friend's arm. Hikaru's happy expression sinks slightly.

"I hate the number three," he mutters as he grumpily turns to follow Shinichi and Kyoko who are already heading towards the exit.

Feeling bad for his friend who he knows would never do anything to hurt their cute little co-star, Yuusei silently echos the sentiment.

* * *

Hikaru's normally cheerful nature succeeds in overpowering his irritable snit before the talents reach the fourth floor theater. Winding through the empty casino, the LME celebrities see Officer Wright waiting by the large double doors at the theater entrance. Jason efficiently dives right into the breakdown of the itinerary for the day. They will start with a dry run of the mock Kimagure Rock show they will be performing this afternoon. Today's session is designed to appeal to families with little children while the one designed for the last full day of the cruise is focused more for a teen audience.

After the dress rehearsal, the boys and Bo are to make an appearance at the rock climbing wall for a meet and greet while the ship youth activities director runs a timed competition on the wall. The winner of the competition will receive the honor of being the guest star of the Kimagure Rock program in two days.

They have a short break for lunch and then the three boys are supposed to host a kiddie water Olympics at the pool. Happily for Kyoko, Bo is excused from the water activities to avoid damaging the costume. When the water play finishes, the guys have a short break before they will be performing their program at the theater. Following the show, Bridge Rock has an adult meet and greet on the champagne terrace before dinner in the formal dining room again. After dinner, Bo and the boys are supposed to make a short appearance at the karaoke bar to finish out their day.

As the four entertainers prepare to run through their show, Officer Wright questions Kyoko's lack of a costume for the dress rehearsal. Hikaru immediately explains that the suit is incredibly hot and that it would be dangerous if Kyoko were to spend too much time in the suit without breaks. Given the schedule, Toyokawa had made them promise to keep her out of the costume as much as humanly possible.

Familiar with their skits and musical pieces because of the extensive practices the producer had insisted they attend in the weeks approaching the cruise, the Ishibashis and Kyoko rip through the dress rehearsal without a single blunder or issue. In between Bo appearances, Kyoko sits back stage on a crate with a blanket thrown over it. On stage, the Bridge Rock boys sing and dance through a silly medley of children songs which will be used to close the program.

Although she has heard the ridiculous compilation a number of times already, this time it strikes a chord in the actress. A memory from her childhood bubbles to the surface. Perhaps the thought finds a path to her consciousness because of her discussion with Hikaru last evening or perhaps it is simply a product of sensory memory. Either way, for the first time in years, Kyoko remembers another childhood song being sung to her.

It had been over four weeks since her mother dropped her at the Fuwa Ryokon, and ten year old Kyoko had just overheard Shotaro's parents discussing that they were not able to contact her mother. The telephone number she gave them last time had been disconnected, and they were starting to wondering if Mogami Saena had finally left her daughter with them for good.

Kyoko sat in the garden absently twirling her braided hair as she wondered what the Fuwas would do with her now. Although she refused to cry, she curled her body around her drawn up legs and clasped her knees against her chest as she huddled in misery. A demanding voice cut into her quiet solitude.

"Listen to this, Kyoko," demanded Shotaro as he jumped onto one of the wooden benches in the garden. From his makeshift stage he started strumming his guitar as he sang _Momiji_ in much the same manner as they would sing it in music class in school. As soon as he finished the traditional song he then played a completely different arrangement of the music. Although he used the same lyrics, the children song suddenly had an entirely unique feel and sound. Finished with his rendition, the young musician dropped from his imaginary stage and asked Kyoko's opinion.

"Wow, Sho-chan!" She gushed as her worries scattered. "That was amazing! I've never heard anything that cool before."

The young boy preened under the praise and arrogantly grinned for the first time with the precursor to his now nationally famous smirk. Shotaro played the song one more time for his young audience.

"Feel better?" he asked as he finished his first impromptu private concert.

Smiling once more, Kyoko nodded happily. Without another word, the young musician simply turned and walked out of the garden.

"Kyoko-chan?" calls a concerned voice.

The actress lifts her face. Golden eyes meet warm brown ones.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asks.

"Of course," she replies with a smile. "Why would you think something is wrong?"

Concern evident in his expression, Hikaru states "because you are crying."

The teen immediately raises her hand to her face and feels the wet tracks on her cheeks. Wiping the tear trails with her hand, she admits that she did not realize she was crying and that she isn't even sure why she was. She assures her co-star once more that she is fine. Choosing to believe her, Hikaru explains that it is time to head to their next job. He offers to walk her to her room to change into Bo. Kyoko politely thanks her older friend.

In silence the pair return to their rooms. Once more, Hikaru unlocks Kyoko's room with the card key he is still carrying. Kyoko steps into the room. Before the door shuts, Hikaru reminds her once again that he has good ears if she wants to talk about whatever caused her to cry.

"Thank you, Hikaru-kun," the actress responds. "Maybe I will later but I think I want to think about it some more first. Like you told me to. Okay?"

Understanding a bit about what is now bothering her, Hikaru smiles tenderly and promises that he will listen when she is ready. He then scoots back out the door to let her change into Bo in peace.

Leaning back against Kyoko's door, he reminds himself to be patient. Hikaru sighs. His desire to help her and make everything all better for her battles with his wish for her to explore her own feelings and to share her plans with him. The twenty-one year old idol runs his fingers through his hair. He smiles tenderly as he reminds himself that they have lots of time. She has been upset with Fuwa Sho for over a year. There is no rush to force a solution now. He can wait; she is worth it.

* * *

At the beginning of the climbing wall competition, the three Ishibashis get a chance to race each other up the wall. As his friends climb the wall, Bo scampers back and forth below them holding up his wings in a panic. Yuusei toasts the other two and reaches the top almost a full body length ahead of Hikaru who places second. Shinichi may be the king of the computer games but climbing is definitely not his thing. Half way up the side, the idol somehow gets himself turned sideways and suddenly slips until he is hanging upside down by his harness and safety line. Until this point, Bo has been acting panicked but seeing his friend in such a position pushes real panic towards the surface.

The teen audience finds the antics hilarious and clap and shout as the ship crew acting as balayer carefully lowers the idol into the feathered arms of the upset chicken-girl. Patting her feather covered hands all over Shinchi's body as Kyoko checks for injuries tickles the idol, and he ends up curled on the ground laughing and wriggling in a desperate bid to escape Kyoko's unneeded assistance. While the chicken attempts to determine the extent of any injury to the blond idol, Yuusei and Hikaru rappel quickly down to save their ticklish friend from the overly enthusiastic concern of their chicken buddy. They both unhook their carabiners and set to intervene.

"He's fine," Yuusei expresses to Bo while tapping the chicken on the shoulder as Hikaru rescues Shinichi from the feathered assault. Turning the incident into a joke, Bo begins patting Yuusei with his wings as if making sure he is also uninjured. In turn, Yuusei over-reacts and falls to the ground as if being tickled to death also. Confident that Yuusei is fine, Bo turns to Hikaru and begins running his feathers over Hikaru's body too.

Unlike his counterparts, Hikaru doesn't laugh. He shrieks and valiantly tries to escape Bo. The chicken pursues him through the crowd and around the space until the chicken succeeds in trapping the idol in the corner. Bo proceeds to flutter his wings all over Hikaru's body despite the fact that he is obviously okay. If he wasn't fine, how else did he run away so well?

The audience laughs hysterically as Hikaru continues to scream as if the chicken is physically assaulting him. Finally, he is saved by Shinichi and Yuusei. The three Bridge Rock boys order Bo to stay in place as they back away from the crazed chicken. As if it no longer cares, the chicken raises its wings and waves away the idols.

The LME talents then turn to the crowd and encourage them to try the challenge themselves. Shinichi adds that they promise that Bo will not harass them either.

The rest of the competition is spent with Bo moving through the crowd and shaking hands and pantomiming encouragement to the contestants. Bridge Rock signs autographs and jokes with the teens. When the time for the competition elapses, the celebrities congratulate the participants and award the prize to the winner: a chance to star in the Kimagure Rock program being performed on the fourth day of the cruise.

Relieved to be done in the suit for the moment, Kyoko staggers towards the elevators. Her friends call good-byes before rushing to catch her before she slips into the lift. Unfortunately, the doors slide shut before they can reach them.

Because she is not supposed to reveal that she is Bo, the actress remains in the stuffy costume the entire way to her room. Nausea and a slight headache from the heat remind the teen that she has never spent such a long, active time in Bo's costume without at least a water break and a chance to take off her head and cool for a few minutes. Feeling more ill with each step, Kyoko reaches her door only to realizes that she does not have a key. This time, it is her turn to bang her head on the wall in frustration. Staggering back as she begins to feel slightly faint, the chicken-girl bumps into someone.

Expecting it to be one of the Ishibashis, the actress instead discovers that she has stumbled into an unknown passenger. Without speaking, Kyoko attempts to apologizes for bumping the gentleman, but the passenger becomes instantly angry at her pantomime. Kyoko stops moving Bo's wings and instead bows formally. As she lowers her head, the guest shoves her backwards.

"Just get out of my damn way," he cusses as the big white chicken staggers a couple steps until bumping into another body.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" yells the voice behind her.

Struggling to move as she suddenly feels even more lightheaded, Kyoko still tries to turn and bow in apology to the second person she hit. The movement forces a larger wave of dizziness to wash over her. She stumbles and drops to one knee. Instead of crumbling completely to the ground, two sets of hands grab her under her wings and keep her vertical. Seemingly from a long distance, she can hear an angry voice scolding about rude behavior. For a moment she tries to open her dry mouth and offer her apology for her clumsy behavior, but instead, she finds herself slipping into darkness.

The next thing Kyoko remembers is hearing voices discussing the poor job on number one they just did. A cool, wetness settles on her face. The sensation is pure bliss, and the actress sighs in contentment. Blackness surrounds her once again.

"Come on, Sweetheart," a voice pleads softly as Kyoko again becomes aware of her surroundings. A cool cloth travels across her face and down her neck. For some reason, the pleasant sensation doesn't fit with her last stuffy sensory memory so she frowns. Her eyes flutter open to focus on her Ishibashi-senpai's concerned brown eyes. A tender smile spreads across Hikaru's face when he notices her eyes open.

"Hi...Hika...ru," she stutters. "Where am, oh. What happened?"

Hikaru gently helps the actress sit up from her spot on her bed.

"I think you got a bit too hot, Kyoko-chan," explains the idol. Reluctantly, he removes his hands from their positions on her arms. He turns and steps into her bathroom. Hikaru wets the washrag once again with cool water before returning to the bedside. He hands the cloth to Kyoko, and she runs it across the back of her neck.

"I ran into someone," she admits.

Hikaru nods. "Yeah, we took care of it," he responds as he remembers how much he wanted to punch the rude jerk who shoved his co-star. Luckily, Yuusei diffused the situation so that no one got hit.

Shinichi buzzes into the room with a bottle of cold water. He twists off the lid before offering the drink to Kyoko. If the wet cloth on her face and neck are pleasant, the water is ecstasy as it rushes down her throat. Unconsciously, a moan of pleasure escapes from her mouth.

In response to the surprisingly erotic sound, Hikaru shivers and his pupils dilate. Silently calling himself a jerk, the twenty-one year old idol takes two steps back from Kyoko's bedside and busies himself with retrieving all the parts of Bo's costume which the boys had ripped off their friend in a panic. He places all the parts into the storage trunk. The task gives him a chance to calm his breathing and his thoughts.

"Lunchtime," calls Yuusei as he too strolls through the open door. Since they are all inside now, the dark-haired idol casually bumps the door shut with his hip then delivers a lunch bag to each companion.

The thought of food turns Kyoko's stomach, and she fleetingly wonders if this is what Tsuruga-san feels like when she is forcing him to eat. If it is, she vows to never bully him into eating again.

Sitting her lunch bag aside, the actress instead finishes her cold water while she listens to the Ishibashi-onii-sans discuss what to do about their next appearance.

"Should one of us stay here with Kyoko-chan?" questions Shinichi as he glances once more at the still flushed actress.

"Perhaps it would be better if she came to the pool with us. Swimming in the pool should cool her body down," Yuusei suggests.

Hikaru looks at their co-star. "Do you feel up to going to the pool, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko smiles. She likes that Hikaru asked for her opinion instead of voicing his recommendations. It is proof that he values her ideas and that he believes she is capable of making her own decisions.

"I still feel a bit dizzy. It might be best if I just wait here until it's time for our show. Is that okay with you guys?"

They all agree. After they finish their quick lunches, the boys excuse themselves from the room to change into their swimming trunks before heading to the pool. Hikaru is the last to leave the room. He turns to face Kyoko.

"Can you do me a favor, Kyoko-chan?"

"Sure, Hikaru-kun. What is it?"

"Do you think you could wait here until one of us comes back to get you? Since you are still feeling a bit dizzy, I would worry about you wandering around the ship and maybe having another fainting spell. You might get hurt or we might not be able to find you in time for the show. Do you mind?"

Not wanting to cause her co-stars any problems, the actress immediately agrees. Hikaru thanks her. He then takes his card key for the boys' room and sits in on Bo's trunk. He explains that if she gets bored she is welcome to go over and play video games.

"Remember to lock the deadbolt after I go," he reminds her. Kyoko nods and tentatively moves towards the door. For some reason, her heart seems to beat a bit faster as she remembers the same actions and conversation last night.

"Good-bye, Hikaru-kun," she calls as she reaches the door. "Thank you for helping me."

"Good-bye, Kyoko-chan," the idol replies with the same tender smile as last evening.

"See you in a little bit," he adds as he slips out the door.

For some unknown reason, Kyoko suddenly feels disappointed as she stares at the closed door. Reaching towards it, she flips the deadbolt into place. The snap makes her frown even more. It is like something is missing, but she is not sure what it is.

Gently shaking her head which she has decided is acting funny because of the heat exhaustion, she peals off her sweat-drenched clothes and decides to shower.

Next door, her oldest co-star glances towards the bathroom as he hears Kyoko's shower start. Pulling on his swimming trunks and grabbing some sunscreen, the idol once again quietly cusses the number three. Both his friends notice his dark and frustrated expression. To show their solidarity and sympathy for their chief, they both join him in the defaming of the annoying number.

After a cool shower and a clean outfit, Kyoko feels significantly better. She lies down for a short nap and wakes feeling completely refreshed. She tackles the previously daunting task of lunch and tidies her room once more. With her limited tasks completed, the actress settles on her bed. Looking around her bare room, she feels a bit at a loss of what to do next. The only thing in her room is a television and she has to admit that watching day-time television doesn't sound appealing. Her eyes fall on Hikaru's plastic card key. Deciding that perhaps playing a video game would be better then sitting alone in her room, Kyoko grabs the white card and travels the couple steps to her friends' room.

Once in the Ishibashis' room, the actress moves to turn on the PS3 but decides that perhaps she should clear a place to sit first. Cleaning a place to sit soon develops into clearing up all the dirty laundry which she places in a mesh bag that one of the boys, most likely Yuusei, packed as a place to store his dirty clothes. She places the bag of dirty laundry in the bottom corner of the closet then decides to tackle the mountain of clothes on Shinichi's bed.

Humming happily, Kyoko hangs his shirts in the closet. Because there are few hangers available, the teen places Shinichi's dress pants on the hangers under his shirts. She then neatly folds his shorts and stacks them on the only unoccupied open wire shelf in the closet. The actress collects Shinichi's undergarments and begins folding them tightly too.

Kyoko reaches along the edge of the shelf to stack her friend's second pair of underwear when her humming suddenly stops. Her hand trembles and her legs suddenly feel weak. She slowly sinks to her knees with a horrified expression on her face.

"I can't believe it," she mutters in astonishment as she stares at the unfolded underwear in her hand. The garment falls from her limp fingers to lay forgotten for the moment on the floor. Kyoko begins to giggle. Her delicate and trembling hand raises to her face to cover the slightly hysterical sound escaping her mouth. Giggles slowly shift to laughter. Before long, Kyoko is lying on her back on the floor with her body shaking with uncontainable mirth. She holds her stomach as the muscles start to protest the prolonged laughter. Kyoko laughs so hard that tears leak from her eyes and streak towards her ears.

"I'm an idiot," she mutters happily as she finally regains control of her amusement. Sitting, she dashes the wet lines from her face. Kyoko breathes deeply. The air fills her lungs and a warm contentment seems to seep from it into her limbs.

The actress levers herself to her feet. After a quick trip to the bathroom to wash her face, she makes quick work of Shinichi's remaining clothing mess. Returning once more to her happy humming, the actress moves from clothes to tidying the bathroom. She hangs up the two sets of towels in the small bathroom which makes her realize that she should bring over the second set from her room for them. Back in the small room with the unused articles, she places them neatly in the bathroom too. Happiness continues to radiate from her body as she neatly organizes all the toiletries and personal care items in the boys' space.

Upgrading to singing slightly off key, Kyoko makes Shinichi's bed and even puts some crisper touches onto Yuusei's already made bunk. She folds Hikaru's blankets and places them at the end of Yuusei's mattress.

The actress is sorting and stacking the video games on the floor when the Ishibashis return. Startled for a moment by the neatness of the room that had been a disaster when he left, Yuusei freezes in the doorway. Neither of his pals expect the sudden stalled movement and both Hikaru and Shinichi bump into the flabbergasted idol. The trio stumbles into the room with Hikaru and Shinichi loudly complaining about Yuusei's sudden stop. They both fall silent though as they too stare in amazement at their now tidy room. Three sets of eyes shift from the room to the cute young woman standing with a game box still in her hand. She tosses the box onto Shinichi's bed.

"Shinichi-kun, you are such a messy slob that I could just kiss you!" states Kyoko as she flings her arms affectionately around the blond idol and hugs him. The young man instantly freezes with his arms locked to his sides. He turns his head to his older friend with a horrified expression that clearly states 'forgive me, I have no control over this situation'.

"Um, Kyoko-chan?" the joker mutters in confusion as the younger actress releases him from her arms and throws her arms around the jealous Hikaru instead. The oldest Ishibashi also stiffens but not in surprise like his friend. It takes all his control to keep his arms at his sides instead of pulling his crush even tighter against his naked chest. He quickly schools his expression of misery as Kyoko meets his eyes.

"You were right," she states with a huge grin on her face.

She steps back from her friend who appears slightly confused.

"You were right. I'm not broken," she states.

Later, the oldest Ishibashi will find his kohai's epiphany story amusing. He and Kyoko will laugh hysterically at the thought that it was cleaning up Shinichi's messy underwear just like she used to do for Shotaro that made her truly understand that she could still feel affection. In fact, it staggered her to realize the she feels the same way about her Bridge Rock companions that she used to feel for her childhood friend.

For now, the idol is content to know that Kyoko has found a solution for herself. A twinkle of amusement and pride glows in Hikaru's eyes as he too smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

As Yuusei picks names from Bo's very large captain's hat, children squeal in excitement and race up to the stage. The chosen kids quickly don silly animal ears with the help of Shinichi and Hikaru in order to become the various animals in Old Bo Chicken's Farm. The cute children animals do a good job mimicking their animals when it reaches their turn in the song.

Of course, Farmer Bo does not have an easy life, and the audience loves it when the Hikaru-pig begins to Moo instead of oink at his turn. The poor distraught fowl does an elaborate show of trying to get the Bridge Rock piggy to make the proper sound. It even gets the little kid pigs to show their bigger friend the proper way to oink. After several failed attempts, Bo is ready to pull his feathers from his tail but Hikaru-pig finally gets his part correct. The song starts again. It successfully goes from cows to pigs again to sheep then ducks and finally to dogs. When the Yuusei-dog starts to Meow like a cat instead of Woof, Farmer Bo takes one look at the entire animal assembly and freaks. He throws down his farmer hat and storms off the stage as the audience crows in laughter.

Bo settles against the large box with the blanket on it that Kyoko used earlier today as a seat. Inside the costume, Kyoko is starting to feel slightly ill from the heat again. She sighs and pulls her hands from the wings and loosens the chicken head with slightly shaking hands. The actress figures that the reaction must be the after affects from this afternoon because the show has not been any more strenuous then a normal Kimagure Rock episode. She breathes the cooler air from the gap she creates and listens to the end of the program. This time when the Bridge Rock idols sing their closing song, Kyoko smiles at the repeat memory of Shotaro that creeps into her thoughts. A faint smile settles on her lips as she remembers the true start of Fuwa Sho's music career without being overwhelmed with resentment and grudges.

On stage, the show completes, and most of the audience trickles from the auditorium. A few fans scramble to meet their favorite Bridge Rock member. Ever conscious of their duty as LME celebrities, they take the time to talk with the excited kids. The crowd slowly disperses until only a young boy about seven years old and his little sister remain by the stage. A few steps behind them, a middle aged man stands smiling at his children. Hikaru squats to greet the shy girl who hides against her big brother. He can't help but smile at the adorable little pixie with her dark hair and honey-colored eyes. The oldest Ishibashi wonders if Kyoko looked like this when she was four or five like the little girl before him. The little girl's brother introduces himself formally and politely which just further reminds Hikaru of his crush.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ishibashi-san," states the serious child. "I was hoping to ask a favor."

Hikaru smiles encouragingly and so the boy continues.

"My sister is really scared of Bo because she thinks he is actually a really big chicken even though I keep telling her that he is just some guy in a costume."

The little boy looks sadly at his little sister who has finally stopped grasping his side in terror and is smiling hopefully at the oldest Ishibashi who continues to smile warmly at the two children.

"Um, so I was wondering," the young boy states. "Would it be possible for her to meet the person who plays Bo? Maybe just to show her that he isn't someone scary."

A tiny frown skirts across the idol's face as he looks over his shoulder towards the back of the stage. The identity of Bo has always been something that was a secret. It had originally been Kyoko's idea, and the producer had actually thought it was a good idea. It helped add to the public perception of Bo being a true being because it's personality was not linked to any other person. It had been a bit of marketing genius, and there was always speculation about who was the face behind the mask when they made appearances for interviews.

Noticing the idol's change in facial expression and seeming reluctance, the young boy starts adding more pleas to his request. He explains that his little sister even sometimes has bad dreams about giant chickens chasing her and that his mother has warned him that if she has nightmares after the show tonight that neither one will be allowed to watch the program any more.

Coming to a decision, Hikaru looks both children seriously in the eyes.

"Can you both keep a secret?" he asks gravely.

Both children nod solemnly. The idol stands and asks their father if it will be alright to take them backstage for a few minutes. Their father, who heard the request and the idols response, nods in agreement. Hikaru offers his hand to the little girl who wraps her small fingers around two of his fingers. The idol leads the two children across the stage and into the darker area behind it.

"Bo?" calls the idol. The large chicken settles its head back in place and moves softly towards its co-star. The little girl gasps, lets go of Hikaru and buries herself against her brother again.

"Hey, Bo," Hikaru explains to the confused and concerned chicken-girl. "Would you mind showing this young lady that you are not a scary giant chicken and actually a really nice person inside a costume? They promised to keep it a secret."

The chicken glances to the small child and back to Hikaru before nodding. Kyoko pushes off the chicken head and hands it to her friend. The cool air is a rushing relief to the actress, and she smiles happily as she kneels.

"Hi," she greets softly to the two children. "My name is Kyoko, and I play Bo the chicken. I'm not really a big chicken. Well, unless you expect me to ride a roller coaster or something. Then I can be as big a chicken as Bo is."

"Hello, Kyoko-san. I am Sato Mirai and this is my little sister Rina."

Since the little girl continues to hide against her brother, Kyoko wiggles out of the chicken body and sits it behind her.

"Better?" Kyoko prompts softly as the little girl peeks at her. Kyoko smiles at the timid girl and suddenly the child grins in response.

"You smile like mama," Rina exclaims with a giggle which makes Kyoko grin too.

"See, told you, Rina. There was no reason to be scared of Bo," her brother explains. "The chicken is actually a nice lady in a costume."

The girl squeals and throws her arms around Kyoko. The startled actress stiffens at the surprise hug but recovers quickly enough to hug the little girl back.

"I'm so glad you're not a real chicken," Rina exclaims with a huge grin. She then turns and runs away to tell her father the good news. Hikaru watches the little girl disappear then turns to his co-star. He is startled to find almost identical expressions of amusement on the faces of Kyoko and Mirai. The idol shivers at the eerie similarity, but the sensation disappears as soon as Mirai shifts his expression to a grin in a very boyish manner and thanks them for helping his sister. He then runs from backstage too.

The boy passes Yuusei and Shinichi on his way. The other two Bridge Rock members are carrying the remainder of the show props to be packed into the case for carting back. Hikaru helps Kyoko pack Bo's costume in the prop trunk. Soon the foursome is dragging the trunk back towards their rooms.

Once at the rooms, Kyoko offers her shower for use since the idols need to be ready for the meet and greet very shortly and they all need to get cleaned after sweating under the big lights of the stage. Reluctantly, they agree. Hikaru finds himself shuffled into Kyoko's room by his buddies. Ever vigilant, Yuusei grabs both his and Shinichi's formal wear from the actress' closet before disappearing to his own room. Although a bit embarrassed, Hikaru grabs his clothes and heads into the tiny bathroom. As the older guy showers, he can't help but grin in amusement at the neatly stacked toiletries and perfectly positioned towel. When Hikaru finishes his quick wash, the idol reaches for a drying cloth but realizes that there is only one set in the bathroom. A faint trace of strawberry reaches his nose as he dries himself with the only towel available.

"Jeez, this trip is turning me into a pervert," he grumbles as he takes one more deep breath and now smells the mingled scent of his own body wash along with Kyoko's strawberry wash. He groans and reminds himself of the number three while jerking his clothes onto his body.

A few minutes later, Hikaru exits the small bathroom in his black pants and white dress shirt. He glances at his kohai who is patiently waiting her turn in the shower while she finishes the large bottle of water purchased on the way back to the room after the show. The actress is smiling softly and appears completely relaxed. She is sitting cross-legged on her bed with a still slightly flushed face, and Hikaru forces himself to stomp on the wish that he could see Kyoko in this manner more often. He acknowledges to himself that he has it bad. The actress wears no make up, her hair is slicked back with sweat, and she is dressed in an old sweat suit. Despite those things, his heart still clenches once more when he sees her.

"Your turn," he intones with a slightly husky voice while grabbing his tie and trying unsuccessfully to get the stupid thing knotted properly. Kyoko watches his frustration for a few moments before asking him to sit on her bed.

Hikaru immediately does as she requests. He widens his legs as the actress steps between his knees and takes his rumbled tie in her hands. Hikaru's breath catches as he watches her delicate hands move so close to his chest but not actually touch him. Kyoko smiles softly as she deftly straightens the material then expertly maneuvers the tie into perfect submission.

"You're good at this," Hikaru comments as the teen steps back from between his legs. The older celebrity watches as an embarrassed blush creeps up Kyoko's neck and cheeks. He loves how she reacts any time he gives her a compliment. It is so refreshing and sweet.

"A certain someone was too lazy to learn to do it themselves so I had to learn," the teen states in a slightly annoyed tone but she does not loose her smile.

Hikaru chuckles as he admits that it is not laziness on his part. He just is bad at anything to do with knots.

"In fact," the idol adds sheepishly. "It took me four years to learn how to properly tie my shoes. My mom was so frustrated that she refused to buy me anything but Velcro sneakers for the longest time."

"Well, then I guess you have a good excuse," Kyoko replies with an amused smile. "He did not."

Hikaru stands and slips on his coat before replying.

"You know, Kyoko-chan, if I had a cute and adorable girl like you willing to tie it for me, I would probably never learn to knot my own tie. Perhaps Fuwa-san was not lazy. Maybe he was just looking for excuses for you to show him how much you cared for him."

Hikaru rests his hand slightly on the knot at the base of his throat. He smiles tenderly at his co-star as he finishes his thought.

"I know I would find any excuse possible to have the girl I like show that she cares about me. It makes a guy feel special when the girl he likes shows that she cares for him by helping him. Even with simple stuff like tying a tie."

Hikaru slips his leather loafers onto his feet to stand completely dressed for Kyoko's approval. Kyoko grins at how handsome her co-star appears in the dress clothes. She compliments him on how great he looks and states that it is too bad that he does not dress up more often. Hikaru grins roguishly at the compliment before excusing himself so that Kyoko can get ready. As he opens the door, he turns for one last glance at the cute actress.

"Just so you know. The opposite is true for guys too," the oldest Ishibashi explains. "When they really care about you, they want to do things for you too. It makes them happy and content to do even simple things like opening the door for their sweetheart."

Kyoko shivers at Hikaru's use of the term sweetheart so casually in conversation. She hardly notices the door closing behind her oldest Bridge Rock friend as her thoughts cycle back to one of her first thoughts that morning.

"I wonder why he called me sweetheart?" she wonders in confusion for a moment. The thought is quickly followed by the memory of Hikaru insisting on dragging the prop box and unlocking her door for her.

A queasy feeling flutters in her stomach, and Kyoko immediately crushes the thought of Hikaru calling her by an endearment.

"It must be a friend thing," she consoles herself. " If he wouldn't call me that because he thinks of me as a sister, it must be because we are friends. He stressed last night that he is my friend. That must be why he called me that silly word."

Kyoko smiles in relief. Friends she can handle. Friends are safe.

* * *

A pounding knock startles Kyoko from her thoughts as she sits on her bed in her borrowed cocktail dress. Through the door, she can hear Shinichi calling that she better be ready because they are gonna be late if she isn't dressed.

Kyoko slips to the door and opens it in the middle of Shinichi's next charge to hurry. His admonishment stutters to a stop as he suddenly whistles sharply.

"Wow!" he exclaims loud enough for folks at the end of the hall to hear. "You look gorgeous, Kyoko-chan."

The blushing teen steps into the hallway with a raging blush on her cheeks in response to Shinichi's claim.

"It's not me that's gorgeous," states Kyoko modestly as she glances down her body. "It's Moko-san's dress."

Her three co-stars stare in amazement at the humble actress. She is wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress with an empire waistline that has tiny pearls embroidered into the thick white lace accent point. The dress flows from the high waist to flutter around the middle of her upper thighs. The skirt has three flowing layers with slightly different hem levels. Kanae also loaned her a single drop pearl necklace as well as delicate white high heels to complete the outfit. Her hair is styled back from her face, and she wears expertly applied make-up that highlights her large, unique eyes. She is the perfect combination of teasing innocence and sultry promises.

Yuusei finally finds his voice.

"The dress is pretty, Kyoko-chan, but you look gorgeous in it."

Three pairs of eyes turn to Hikaru for his reaction. The oldest Ishibashi swallows audibly before telling Kyoko that she is a vision of loveliness. Kyoko giggles as she thanks them for the compliments. The actress then all but skips down the hall towards the elevators. Three looks of pure panic follow her.

Shinichi expresses what they are all thinking.

"We are so dead," he mutters. "We are so gonna fail at rule number one tonight."

His two friends can do nothing but groan in agreement. They will obviously have their work cut out for them with the charge of protecting Kyoko-chan from the passengers when she looks so devastatingly attractive.

Bridge Rock slowly trail down the hall after their female co-star.

"Ah, damn," Shinichi cusses as Kyoko turns back to her friends and smiles brightly and makes all three catch their their breath.

"Forget one," he adds. "Even I'm gonna have problems with three tonight."

In response, two hands simultaneously smack the back of the joker's head although both his buddies silently agree.

* * *

Happily, the meet and greet starts relatively smoothly. Their ship liaison officer, Jason, strikes up a long conversation with Kyoko which effectively keeps her safe from trolling men for the first part of the evening event. A couple times, assertive men approach the pair, but they soon wander away when they notice how raptly the lovely young woman is attending to the officer's incredibly intricate geography discussion. She is so involved in the discussion that she never really notices their interest.

Unfortunately, Jason excuses himself about an hour before the end of the event which leaves Kyoko alone. Before one of the Bridge Rock members can extract themselves from their own companions and reach her side, a number of single men approach the pretty young woman. She graciously returns their greetings and soon finds herself surrounded by five different men who each vie for her individual attention. Drawing on her experiences at the Fuwa Ryokon, Kyoko expertly hosts the attention from the gentlemen. She asks them all questions and listens intently to their answers. She expertly maneuvers the conversation to ensure that none of the men feel slighted. Although Kyoko is truly only acting in the manner that she thinks is polite, the guests are entranced into believing she is interested in their attention.

One of the men offers Kyoko a fluted glass of champagne. The actress kindly declines by explaining that she does not drink champagne. The gentleman disappears for a few moments and returns with another fluted glass. He offers it to her instead. Deciding it will just be easier to take the mimosa then decline again, Kyoko accepts the delicate glass and takes a tiny sip of the drink. She thanks the gentleman and returns to conversing with the group.

"So, do you have a companion for dinner this evening?" asks one of the men who has finally decided to try to reel the lovely lady in for his own pleasure.

Kyoko smiles and is about to explain that she does when a hand reaches forward and grasps her elbow.

"Sorry gentlemen," interrupts Yuusei with a tight smile. "Kyoko-chan already has plans for this evening. Now, if you would please excuse us."

The idol bows slightly to the five older men as he gently urges Kyoko away from the group. Angry eyes bore into his back as he leads their pretty prey to safety. All five men resent the interference of the young celebrity, but there is little they can do about it. They continue to watch the vision in white as they wait in hopes of re-establishing contact.

Yuusei escorts his youngest co-star towards where Hikaru is sipping a glass of champagne and joking with a couple of middle-aged men. He asks her to keep Hikaru company for a while before removing her half finished drink from her hand with a minor frown.

"Sorry, Yuusei-kun," Kyoko whispers as he sits the alcoholic drink on a tiny stand with a collection of other discarded stemware. "I didn't know how to tell them no thank you without being impolite."

Yuusei sighs. "Next time, just tell them you're underage."

Three slightly tipsy women in their early thirties approach Yuusei and start to flirt with him. The celebrity takes their advances in good natured stride but still watches carefully as Kyoko wanders to Hikaru's side. Once she reaches their leader, Yuusei turns his attention fully to the three fans who have cornered him.

Although Kyoko positions herself beside Hikaru, the unhelpful nature of casual social events slowly moves her away from the safety of her co-star, and she once again finds herself surrounded by a number of men that she does not know but who definitely want to know her better. This time, when one of the gentlemen tries to get her a drink, she uses Yuusei's advice and explains that she is underage. Unfortunately, this just increases their interest, and they attempt to pressure her into drinking anyway. They all believe that the alcohol will only make it easier for them to secure their intentions for the evening. Luckily for the actress, Shinichi comes to the rescue before the men are able to intimidate the teen too much.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," he interrupts with an incentive that he is sure will draw her attention. "I have someone who would like to speak with you about cooking."

Kyoko excuses herself directly and allows her co-star to introduce her to an elderly man and his wife who run a traditional Japanese restaurant in the United States. The older couple reminds Kyoko of the kind couple where she lives and so she slips easily into conversation with them. The couple is impressed not only with her excellent grasp of the English language but also with her impeccable manners. Kyoko enjoys her conversation with them so much that she is practically glowing with pleasure.

Across the room, Hikaru watches the actress with concerned and slightly jealous eyes as she continues to draw attention with her natural grace and captivating expressions. He quickly excuses himself from his small collection of fans when he notices Kyoko bow respectfully to the older couple who then turns to leave. He appears at her side before any of the other cruising sharks have a chance to attempt a bite. He fervently hopes that Toyokawa appreciates his and his friends' efforts at following unwritten rule number one especially in light of their own issues with unwritten rule number three.

"Are you having fun, Hikaru-kun?" Kyoko asks as she turns the full force of her glowing countenance on the oldest Ishibashi.

The idol smiles automatically and confirms that he is having a fine time. Internally, he scolds himself for fibbing to Kyoko. Although he normally enjoys these types of events, he is too worried about the guys who keep surrounding his innocent co-star to really have a good time. He isn't about to admit that to Kyoko though; he wants her to have fun.

"Excuse me, Ishibashi-san," states a deep voice that draws both celebrities' attention. They turn to face the father of the two children who wanted to meet Bo.

"I want to thank you for helping my daughter this afternoon," the handsome middle-aged man expresses. "My son really enjoys watching your show, but the big chicken has always had such a strange affect on Rina. I truly appreciate that you took the time to help her with her fear."

Hikaru and Kyoko smile broadly at the obvious affection shared by the caring father for his children.

"It was my pleasure, sir," replies Hikaru.

The father grins in response. He offers his hand as he introduces himself.

"My name is Sato Nagataka. It is a pleasure to meet you. Now, I don't want to take your time away from your lovely companion," he adds with a grin and a wink towards Kyoko. For a moment, Sato pauses and his grin falters ever so slightly. He quickly returns to smiling tenderly though as he adds "and now here is my lovely wife, so if you will excuse me?"

He bows and wraps his arm around his wife before leaving the celebrities.

"He seems like a great father, don't you think, Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru comments as he turns his attention back to his companion.

The idol receives no answer. As if even unaware of Hikaru's presence, Kyoko stares at the retreating form of the tall, poised wife of Sato Nagataka. A slight tremor skitters up Kyoko's spine.

"Kyoko-chan. Kyoko-chan, are you alright?" asks the LME talent as the actress continues to ignore him. A faint trace of panic enters the celebrity's voice as he once again tries to capture Kyoko's attention. Something is definitely wrong. He calls her name once more.

The teen finally turns her newly haunted eyes towards her friend, and his heart constricts at the lost look in her eyes.

"Um, Hikaru-kun... I don't feel real well. I think I need to go lie down right now," she whispers before rushing from the room.

Without a single thought about leaving his appearance responsibility, Hikaru follows her. He catches Kyoko at the elevators.

"Kyoko-chan, what is wrong?" he asks with deep concern in his voice.

Panic evident in her entire stance, Kyoko states that she is just a bit ill and that he really needs to go back to the meet and greet.

"No, there is something wrong with you and that is more important right now."

Kyoko smiles tightly but shakes her head sharply.

"No, work needs to be a priority. Please, go back, Hikaru-kun," Kyoko steps back into the elevator that has opened. "I will speak with you later. I promise."

The elevator doors slide shut cutting off his view of the haunted golden eyes that have gouged a wound in his heart. For a moment, the idol stares at the closed metal doors before turning and running back to the champagne terrace where he explains to Shinichi and Yuusei that he has to leave immediately and that they can go and grab supper after the appearance without him.

"We got it covered," Yuusei states.

"Yeah, man," confirms Shinichi. "Let us know if you need anything else."

Hikaru thanks his buddies and immediately leaves the meet and greet to chase after his suddenly broken hearted co-star.

* * *

Reaching her small room, Kyoko unlocks the door and flings herself into the small space. She dives for her bed and digs a small purse from under her pillow. With a flick of her fingers, the coin purse opens. Kyoko dumps the contents, a small blue stone, into her shaking palm and drops the little purse. The actress clasps the stone against her chest and begins to murmur that she is okay. She repeats the mantra as her shoulders shake and tears begin to streak down her cheeks.

The actress shifts to sit on her bottom and pulls her knees towards her. She wraps her arms around her knees and continues to cry as she whispers into the stone.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbles to the cool stone that is slowly warming to her body temperature.

Insistent knocking begins on her door which the actress ignores. Soon the knocking is joined by the concerned voice of her friend. He continues to call her name and pound on the door.

"Please let me in Kyoko," he pleads. "Come on sweetheart, open the door."

Kyoko takes a jagged breath and crawls on her knees over to the door. She pushes the handle to release the lock. The door swings open, and Hikaru steps into the room. He watches as Kyoko crawls back to the floor space by her bed and resumes her huddled position. With her misery wrapped around her body like a death shroud, Kyoko ignores the young man standing above her. The idol does nothing but watch the petite teen as she goes back to whispering to her Corn stone. He watches her shoulders shake and goosebumps travel down her arms which are tightly clasping her knees against her chest.

Remaining silent for the time being, Hikaru takes off his suit coat and drops it gently over Kyoko's chilled shoulders. He then settles onto the floor beside her with his back against the side of the bed and his own knees drawn towards his chest. In companionable silence, he just sits beside her as he mirrors her posture and patiently waits for her to speak to him.

Neither companion is sure how long they sit in silence with only Kyoko's ragged breathing to mark the passage of time. Finally, her shuddering seems to subside slightly, and her breathing becomes much smoother. The actress tilts her head to the side and peeks at her silent senpai. She notices that he is sitting in almost the same position as her. She watches as he steals a glance at her which causes her to turn her head once more and stare at her knees. Hikaru likewise looks straight ahead again.

For another five minutes, the pair sits.

Finally, Kyoko takes a deep breath and rubs the heels of her hands across her eyes to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She leaves behind trails of dark make-up in the wake of her hands. She then reaches out and slips off her borrowed heels before changing her position to sit cross-legged. As if he is her shadow, Hikaru also slips off his shoes and changes positions. He shifts slightly so that he is angled more towards Kyoko. The older talent continues to wait patiently for Kyoko to talk to him.

The teen glances up at Hikaru's calm face and feels suddenly warm as she reads the genuine concern is his chocolate colored eyes. He does not pressure her at all. He just continues to sit beside her and to let her know in no uncertain terms that she is not alone. He will help her in whatever manner she wants. She just needs to let him know what she wants.

The actress takes a fortifying breath.

"I have not seen my mother since I was ten years old," whispers Kyoko in an almost cold and distant tone. Her voice is almost clinical and reminiscent of someone speaking about something that happened to another person entirely.

"In the late winter after my tenth birthday, she left me at the Fuwa Ryokon. It wasn't anything new. She often dropped me with the Fuwas while she went on business trips. No one thought this time would be any different. She would leave me there with some spending money and a little suitcase and never look back as she walked from the inn. To be honest, I actually liked when she dropped me there. At the time, I loved every chance I got to spend with Sho, and the Fuwas were so much easier to please then my mother. It was much less stress and work to exceed their wishes then it was to even meet my mother's expectations."

A new tear escapes the corner of Kyoko's eye and races down her cheek.

"My mother's expectations were unattainable. Nothing short of perfection was accepted."

Kyoko raises her haunted face to Hikaru, and he watches as the tears start in earnest once more. Her voice becomes filled with anguish and pain.

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is for a little girl to be perfect?" she sobs softly. "I tried. I really did. I guess it just wasn't good enough. No matter what I did, I wasn't good enough."

Hikaru softly encourages the teen to continue. Kyoko describes just a handful of the awful episodes with her mother. She tells him about the disdain her mother showed when she earned anything less then a 100% on her school work. She touches on a couple times when her mother struck her in anger. Kyoko describes the awful feelings that chased inside her heart from when her mother told her how she wished she had never been born or how useless and disappointing a daughter she was.

As he listens, a deep and quiet rage begins to build inside Hikaru. He cannot image why anyone would treat their own child so horribly. There was no rational excuse for the physical and emotional abuse the evil woman foisted on her innocent child. It is no wonder Kyoko loves fairy tales and fantasy things so much. When growing up, she needed the happy ending stories to help her face the horrors of her childhood. The young man now understands the real reason why Fuwa's betrayal was so monumental. He had literally been the prince in her story. The one that Kyoko thought would save her from the horrors of the evil witch who was her mother. His actions were just the final blow in a lifetime of painful existence.

There is so much more to Kyoko's pain then a simple broken heart and suddenly Hikaru is not so sure what he can do to help the distraught teen shaking in pain beside him. He silently watches the tears slide down her cheeks as he wonders how to approach the problem. He realizes something is missing from Kyoko's explanation.

"Kyoko-chan," he tenderly murmurs. "Why did all this bubble to the surface right now? I have known you for a long time and this is the first time you have ever reacted in this manner or said anything about your mother. Why is it haunting you right now?"

Kyoko once more strikes the tears from her face and takes a deep breath.

"I have not seen my mother since I was ten and she abandoned me with the Fuwas."

She raises her red-rimmed eyes to meet Hikaru's tender gaze.

"I have not seen or heard from her even once. Not until tonight."

Hikaru's eyes widen slightly, and Kyoko offers him a very self depreciating smile.

"I guess she finally had enough of me and my worthlessness and so went and found herself another family. One that wouldn't disappoint her," the actress whispers. "A family with a caring husband, a sweet son and a shy daughter who is scared of big chickens."

"Oh, Kyoko-chan…" responds Hikaru with empathy as the actress suddenly stands. She begins to pace restlessly in the tiny room.

Hikaru stands too and leans against Bo's trunk as he watches his friend shift from depression to agitation. She whirls to face her cute senpai. Her golden eyes, exactly like the ones they both saw this afternoon and again at the meet and greet, flash sharply.

"She didn't even recognize me," she snaps in frustration. "She looked right at me when we were talking to her husband. She looked at me and never even realized who I was."

"My own mother did not even know who I was," she repeats before hysterical laughter starts to escape from her body. Her hand flies to cover the eerie sound issuing from mouth. Kyoko quickly stifles the freaky sound. Slightly frightened by the wild look in the actress' eyes, Hikaru reaches out and lightly grasps her upper arms which are still encased in his suit jacket.

"I'm so worthless that my own mother does not even care enough to remember me."

"No," states Hikaru firmly. "You're wrong."

Kyoko just stares blankly at the young man. Hikaru tightens his grip slightly and gently shakes the actress until she focuses on him once more.

"You're wrong," he repeats. "You are not worthless."

He gently leads Kyoko to sit on her bed and then kneels on the floor in front of her. The LME talent takes both of her trembling and cold hands in his own.

"You are not worthless, Kyoko-chan," he stresses once more. "You are a talented, compassionate, intelligent, and beautiful woman and your mother is an idiot."

Kyoko frowns.

"But…" Kyoko starts.

"No buts," Hikaru challenges. "That woman was a fool if she could not appreciate the wonderful child she had. No one is ever perfect and to expect perfection from another is ridiculous."

Hikaru realizes that a lifetime of feeling worthless and unwanted can't be fixed in a few minutes, but he hopes that he can at least lay some groundwork on the issue. He reminds her of all the things he said that last night. He then asks her to remember all the people who she mentioned last night when she was listing the important people in her life. The idol then asks her to think about each person she mentioned and if he or she would take time from their busy lives to spend time with a worthless person. Her life must have merit for each of them just like she has important merit for him.

"You are a truly special person, Kyoko-chan. If you have trouble seeing all the wonderful things in yourself, then perhaps you can just work on your trust. Like I said last night, trust your friends and the family who choose to be with you instead of the woman whose only connection with you is an arbitrary act of genetics. We are the ones who know you. We know your good points and your bad points and knowing all those things, we choose to care about you because you are you. You're not perfect. We don't expect you to be. You are who you are and that is exactly how we love you. Understand?"

Kyoko sniffs softly and nods her head. Hikaru gives her hands one more gentle squeeze before letting them go and rising to sit beside her on the bed. They sit beside one another in silence while Kyoko thinks about the things her companion has said. Like a typical male, Hikaru sits and starts contemplating ways to make the situation better for the girl beside him.

"Do you feel any better?" the oldest Ishibashi asks quietly.

Kyoko leans her head slightly and rests it against Hikaru's shoulder.

"A little bit," she admits in a matching soft tone.

"I'm glad," he murmurs back as they both fall silent once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuusei rolls onto his back and pulls his blanket over his head. He moans softly before addressing his soon to be dead buddy.

"Why are you up," he whines to Hikaru as he shifts his weight and props himself on his elbows. He and Shinichi closed the karaoke bar last night which means that he has only been asleep for about four hours. "Today is a free day. I thought we were sleeping in?"

"Go right ahead," replies the oldest Ishibashi enthusiastically as he sits his mattress against the wall. "I'm not stopping you."

"Actually, you are," grumbles his dark haired co-star as the prone idol pulls his blanket back over his head and tries to get back to sleep. His friend just laughs softly at his complaint. Unsurprisingly, Shinichi sleeps through the entire exchange.

Entering the bathroom, Hikaru brushes his teeth and washes his face. His thoughts turn to last night.

He and Kyoko had been silently sitting in her room when Yuusei and Shinichi had arrived with trays of dinner specially prepared by the kitchen of the formal dining room. Although Kyoko had only picked half-heartedly at her meal, she had gamely donned Bo's costume afterward for their karaoke appearance. The appearance went well. After their commitment was completed, Yuusei and Shinichi had wanted to party a bit in the song bar so Hikaru had escorted Bo back to the room. He had offered to wait and take Kyoko back to hang out with the other guys, but she had insisted that she was tired. She chose to go to bed instead. Instead of returning to his buddies, Hikaru discovered a better idea.

Hikaru exits the bathroom and pulls on a clean t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. He grabs his wallet and double checks that the room keys and the paper he coaxed from Officer Wright late last night are still in place. He slips on a pair of Velcro closed sandals and chuckles as he remembers telling Kyoko about how bad he is with tying. He can't help but be amused at the thought that even now that the only shoes he ever really ties are his sneakers.

The idol runs a brush through his hair before exiting the small room. He knocks on Kyoko's door, but there is no answer. He tries again with the same results. Starting to worry about his kohai, Hikaru pulls the extra key card from his wallet and is about to unlock the door when it finally slides open.

"Hikaru-kun?" yawns Kyoko as she rubs the sleep from her still slightly swollen eyes.

Hikaru can't help himself; he glances down in order to memorize the image of Kyoko in a faded pink, over-sized t-shirt and blue sleep shorts that barely peek out from the bottom of the nightshirt. Her hair is tousled and her eyes still appear slightly glazed. For a moment, he really wishes he could just crawl back into her recently vacated bed and drag along the slowly waking teen standing confused in front of him.

"Um… Hikaru-kun… is something wrong?" Kyoko asks when her friend just continues to stare at her with a sappy smile on his face. She steps back to allow the older celebrity into the room.

Finally remembering his purpose, Hikaru shakes his head and grins sheepishly. He steps into the room, and the door slides closed behind him.

"I was hoping that you would join me for breakfast," he invites.

"Um... okay," the actress replies as she yawns. Kyoko rolls her neck then stretches her arms above her head. Her guest makes a point of turning his head to stare at the bare wall and takes a deep breath. He hears Kyoko opening her small closet to retrieve her clothes.

"Make sure you wear comfortable shoes," warns Hikaru.

Kyoko pulls a pair of denim shorts from the closet as well as an ivory baby doll top. She slips clean undergarments between the two article of clothes before shutting her closet door.

"Why don't you have a seat, Hikaru-kun. I'll be right back," she promises as she heads into her bathroom.

Her Bridge Rock senpai listens to the door close before he turns back from facing the wall. Nervously glancing around the room, Hikaru does the only thing available to distract him. He makes Kyoko's bed. With her blankets back in place, the talent drops into the same spot he occupied last evening. He smiles softly as he once again pictures sitting with Kyoko's head on his shoulder. The oldest Ishibashi can't help but feel slightly happy that Kyoko chose to share the darkness of her childhood with him. Hikaru truly believes that the teen now feels that she can trust him. She laid bare her soul last night and now he realizes that it is his job to try to help soften the blow. Her past might be filled with painful memories, but he intends to ensure that her future ones are more fun.

Kyoko exits the bathroom after completing her normal morning routine. Much more awake, she apologizes for the delay as she grabs a pair of white tennis shoes from the closet. As she grabs her purse, Hikaru tells her that she only needs to bring her identification. He then offers to carry it for her. Although not sure why he doesn't want her to bring her purse, Kyoko hands the card to her friend who stores it in his wallet.

Exiting the room, Hikaru grabs Kyoko's hand to lead her down the hallway. Although startled, Kyoko does not pull her hand away. After her emotional dumping on her older friend last night, it somehow seems natural. After all, if she can trust Hikaru with the awful memories in her past, then she can obviously trust him with her hand.

When they reach the elevator, Kyoko is surprised that Hikaru pushes the down button.

"The restaurant is up, Hikaru-kun," points out Kyoko in a teasing tone.

"Yes it is, but we are not going to the cafe," he replies with a mischievous grin.

When Kyoko tries to get him to tell her where they are going, the older celebrity only tells her that it is a surprise.

Three floors below their rooms, Hikaru gently pulls the actress off the elevator, down a hallway, and into a service corridor. They travel down the barren hallway. Three times, the pair stops and moves against the wall to allow shipmen carrying large boxes of food or pushing dollies to pass. Turning a corner, they enter an open service area with a gangplank lowered to the pier where the ship docked sometime very early this morning. Hikaru greets Officer Wright who is leaning casually against the railing. Instead of his ship's uniform, Jason is comfortably dressed in jeans and a casual collared shirt. He holds a small clutch string backpack with 'Sea Sprite' stenciled in white on the blue bag. With a grin, he hands the bag to Hikaru.

"Everything you needed is in there," Jason states. "I will make sure that the folks at the main gangplank know that you already exited the ship and to expect you back as part of the regular check in."

Jason glances at the hands of the two young celebrities. "Have a good time, Ishibashi-san. You too, miss."

Hikaru quickly thanks the officer and pulls his partner down the gangplank as he attempts to escape the knowing smirk on the young shipman's face.

In silence, the LME talents stroll up the pier in the port of Hiroshima. Kyoko stares in wide-eyed excitement as she tries to absorb all the new sights in the bustling city water way. At the next pier, a number of smaller ferries are docked and passengers stream on and off the smaller vessels. On the other side of their current docking area, a large cargo ship has its enormous hold entrance opened as new cars from the local Mazda plant are loaded for exporting.

Hikaru continues to lead Kyoko away from the harbor. He pauses to check the small backpack for the map and instructions Jason promised him. Kyoko wanders over to the edge of the pier and watches the deep blue water lap against the edge of the huge dock. A mixture of sea and diesel floats on the air and causes Kyoko to wrinkle her nose. The pleasant smell of nature wars with the industrial essence and the teen tries to concentrate on the fresh smell while blocking the other one.

She closes her eyes and lets the sounds of the busy port flow over her. Despite the busy clash of activity around her, she feels a bit more grounded and peaceful in her own mind. In fact, the almost frantic atmosphere of the area seems to feed her calm. The more details she finds on which to focus, then the more she finds her emotions even.

"You ready?" Hikaru murmurs to his companion after watching the various emotions play across her expressive face. Kyoko opens her eyes and nods. She reaches out and grasps her friend's hand once more. Together, they stroll a couple of blocks until they reach their first destination, a small restaurant which is serving a steady breakfast crowd.

Settling into a small booth after a short wait, Kyoko leans toward Hikaru. He mirrors her motion which brings him close to her face. For a moment he closes his eyes and resists the urge to kiss his companion.

"Don't you need to worry about being recognized?" whispers the teen as she wonders how Hikaru hopes to avoid being mobbed. He is, after all, one of LME's most well known talents.

Her companion chuckles and admits that almost no one ever realizes who he is when he is by himself. Hikaru explains that being part of a well known group actually gives him a bit of anonymity. If he is not with the other members of Bridge Rock, he is not as easily noticed. It is not because he is not well known; it is just that part of his appearance is linked directly to his friends.

"Does that ever bother you?" Kyoko inquires as she settles back into her seat properly.

"Nah," admits Hikaru. "I actually like it this way. It allows me to be more of a regular person when I am not doing my job. I can normally hang out with my younger brother and no one really figures out who I am."

"I'm glad it is like that for me too," Kyoko adds. "I'm not sure I would like to have all the attention that Tsuruga-san or Sho get when they go out in public. It's kind of scary sometimes."

Hikaru tilts his head slightly and rubs his chin.

"You do realize that people notice you, right?" he comments after a moment of thought.

"Eh?"

Hikaru shakes his head and laughs softly. He is about to explain when their breakfast arrives at the table. Once the waitress retreats he continues with his observation.

"People may not always know you are the actress who plays Mio or Natsu but they do notice you, Kyoko-chan."

She shakes her head and denies it.

"Kyoko-chan, how many people did you speak to last night at the meet and greet?"

The actress thinks back.

"Well, I spoke with the really nice couple from America who runs a restaurant. Oh, and that pair of business men who were speaking to you about sports. And Officer Wright."

Kyoko falls silent and Hikaru stares at her for a moment.

"Forgetting anyone?" he prompts with a grin.

Kyoko frowns slightly.

"The man who married my mom," she grumbles.

"Besides him," Hikaru replies.

"I guess a couple of older men."

"Nine."

"Huh?"

"There were nine single and searching men who not only noticed you but tried to get your attention solely on them."

Kyoko gives her companion a look that clearly states he is out of his mind. The older talent shakes his head and reminds her of the two different times that their friends approached her and withdrew her from the company of other guys. Kyoko's golden eyes grow large as she realizes that her friend is right.

"It must have been the dress. I don't normally look like that so maybe that is why they wanted to speak with me."

Hikaru sighs.

"What about the guy at the mini golf course. You were dressed just like now, and you caught his attention."

"But..."

"In fact," counters Hikaru before Kyoko and deny the claim. "He chose speaking with you over having the chance to meet the members of Bridge Rock. That has to serve as a comment about your ability to draw someones attention."

"But I didn't do anything to get that guy to notice me," Kyoko stammers in slight horror.

"You did, Kyoko-chan. You did the same thing that you did at the meet and greet," her friend explains. "You were yourself. You smiled. You laughed. You glowed with life. You were captivating. You are captivating."

Kyoko places both her hands in her lap and squeezes them as a blush covers her entire face and neck.

"But I'm plain and boring," Kyoko tries to argue after she gets her suddenly fluttering heart rate to calm a bit. "Sho didn't want to marry me because I was like that."

Hikaru snorts and Kyoko raises her head to make eye contact.

"We've already established Fuwa-san is an arrogant jerk. It should be no surprise that he is an idiot also."

Kyoko giggles. She does not think anyone has ever said that Sho was an idiot, except for her that is. A smile starts to grow across Kyoko's lips.

"He is an idiot," she confirms with a nod.

Hikaru grins and nods in reply.

"So why would you believe the opinion of an arrogant idiot over me?"

Kyoko considers Hikaru's statement for a full minute before picking up her utensil to continue her breakfast. In her mind, she runs the thought in a cycle. Could other people really find her interesting and attractive even when she isn't playing a part? She steals another glance at her companion and a warm feeling settles in her stomach as she once again thinks about his compliment. She wonders anew if she really can be captivating as herself. At the tail of this thought whispers another one. If she was truly captivating, would it make more sense for someone to call her sweetheart?

A shiver runs up Kyoko's spine as she immediately squashes that thought and instead concentrates on finishing her breakfast.

After completing their meal, Kyoko and Hikaru climb onto a streetcar and settle into seats. As they ride, Hikaru makes a point of asking Kyoko questions about the things she likes to do. When the actress admits to really enjoying spending time in nature, the older talent pulls some information out of the handy backpack Jason gave him. Flipping through the pages, he finds directions to Shukkeien Gardens and adds it to his plans.

As the pair exits their current transportation, Hikaru once again takes Kyoko's hand and leads her towards their destination.

"I figured that no one should visit Hiroshima and not see Peace Memorial Park. I hope that is okay with you," Hikaru asks with a bit of a worried expression. Considering the emotionally laden atmosphere of the historically significant site, he is a bit nervous about bringing Kyoko here. "I haven't been here in a couple years but it is really a moving experience."

Kyoko smiles softly and nods. She follows her senpai's lead through the park. For the next couple hours, the couple wanders through the park visiting monuments honoring not only those that died in the tragic introduction of the nuclear age but also inspiring a hope for a more peaceful future. The pair even take time to visit the Peace Memorial Museum.

About an hour before lunchtime, Hikaru pulls Kyoko aside near the Children's Peace Memorial. He opens his borrowed backpack and pulls a couple squares of colorful paper from the interior. As if he is a small child and not a popular celebrity, the oldest member of Bridge Rock settles onto the ground with his legs crossed and looks up at his companion. With a shake of her head, Kyoko kneels properly beside him and takes the offered piece of origami paper.

"Do you know how to make a crane?" the idol asks her.

Kyoko nods and moves to make the first fold. Hikaru's larger hand reaches out to stop her.

"Wait," he request with an expression of hope. "This is a tradition for seeking peace in the world but I was kind of hoping you could use it as a way of wishing for peace in your own life. I figure that the best way to hope for real peace is for each person to find it in themselves first and then spread the hope to others."

Hikaru explains that he brought her paper for Fuwa and for her mother. Kyoko stares at the bright orange paper in her hand then glances at her friend. A soft smile graces her lips as she nods.

This time, Kyoko begins to fold the orange crane, and Hikaru starts his own. With each crease, she thinks about the pain Fuwa Sho has caused her. Her hands shake slightly as she folds and flattens the paper into a smaller square with a pocket. With each step, Kyoko thinks about different times that her childhood friend treated her poorly and the turmoil and strife he caused in her life. She pauses after a particularly sharp crease snaps into place when Kyoko thinks about how he tried to steal her first kiss.

"He drives me insane," mutters Kyoko as a bit of Mio surfaces. The actress takes a deep breath and pauses in her vicious motions to watch Hikaru struggle with his own creation. Leaving her own orange figure partially completed, Kyoko reaches out and presses her fingers lightly on Hikaru's hands as she shows him the proper way to make the next fold instead of the backwards attempt he is making. The older talent thanks her with a sheepish grin. Instead of returning to her half finished crane, Kyoko watches Hikaru as he finishes his blue and orange polka dotted figure.

Once Hikaru completes his slightly mashed project, Kyoko returns her attention to her folding. This time, she concentrates on how she has so many better things and people in her life that counterbalance the pains that Sho has given her. With one last crisp fold, Kyoko pocket folds the head to complete her crane. She sits her significantly better appearing crane beside Hikaru's waterfowl figure.

Her friend hands her a red and white stripped piece of paper. With another deep breath, Kyoko begins her second crane.

As she folds this one, she thinks about her relationship with her mother. This time, her folds are not as quick or as sure. Hikaru watches as tears pool in Kyoko's eyes. Her motions slow even more as the tears begin to trail down her cheeks. Her hands finally still on the eleventh step as her vision blurs too much to see her work, and her hands shake too much to perform any more folds.

Hikaru's hand reaches out, and this time, he guides her hands to the next fold.

"You're not alone, Kyoko-chan," he reminds her tenderly as they create the next crease together.

Kyoko looks up from their joined hands and her unfinished paper figure. She takes a deep breath and extracts her hand to brush her tears from her cheeks. After another steadying breath, Kyoko returns to her red and white crane. Once more, she finishes her paper creature and sits it beside the other two. For a moment, they just stare at the three figures before Hikaru stands and brushes the back of his shorts. He slings the backpack back into place as Kyoko stands too. She lifts all three cranes in her still slightly trembling hands. Together they approach the tall, domed memorial and offer their three humble cranes to the crane and child topped symbol of peace. The pair stand in silence for a few minutes, and Kyoko leans against Hikaru's shoulder much like she did last evening.

"Thank you, Hikaru," she whispers as a warm feeling settles across her body. For the first time in years, Kyoko feels truly at peace with herself. There are no angry grudges, no anxious swirls of depression, and no pinpricks of self-doubt. The lack of assaulting emotions has a strangely dizzying effect on the actress, and she leans more heavily against her companion's side.

"You are very welcome, Kyoko," Hikaru replies as he turns his head slightly to enjoy the relaxed, gentle smile on his companion's face.

After their time at the Peace Memorial Park, Hikaru and Kyoko follow their map to the formal Shukkeien Gardens. After a quick stop for a light lunch, the duo finds themselves meandering through the compact yet beautiful oasis of nature. Hikaru watches with ever expanding happiness as Kyoko's spirit seems to soar while she investigates the various bridges and ponds. The older idol can't help but laugh when his companion begins to murmur about water nymphs and flower pixies. By the time the talents finish their circular tour of the grounds they are starting to feel the effects of their early morning and all the walking they have done. Thankfully, they sink into seats on the streetcar which takes them back towards the harbor. As the tired but happy friends slip once more into companionable silence, Hikaru feels his eyes drift slowly shut.

"Hikaru..."

A soft whisper flutters into his clouded consciousness and the idol opens his eyes. He yawns and sits straight. It is then that he realizes he has fallen asleep on the trolley with his head resting on Kyoko's delicate shoulder. Embarrassed, the young man apologizes. Kyoko just giggles and assures him that she did not mind at all.

"I guess I was up too late discussing plans with Officer Wright," admits Hikaru.

The young actress giggles once more before telling him the she appreciated his effort.

"It was perfect," Kyoko adds. "I feel alive. More so then I have felt in a long time. Thank you Hikaru."

For some reason she does not yet understand, a slight blush dusts the teen actress' cheeks in response to the tone Hikaru uses when he tells her that she is welcome. Confused by her physical reaction to her companion's masculine tone of voice, Kyoko smiles anyway despite the slightly fluttery feeling tickling in her stomach.

Returning to their rooms, Hikaru finds a note from the other Ishibashis stating that they are relaxing at the pool in case they want to join them. When the idol asks Kyoko if she would like to meet them, she shakes her head a bit sadly.

"Why not?" asks Hikaru in confusion since she seems unhappy about the decision.

"I don't have a bathing suit," the actress admits a bit embarrassed. She then explains that she has had no reason to buy a new one since she left Kyoto and that she no longer fits in the one she has from junior high.

A huge grin erupts on her companion's face as he asks if she likes to swim. When the actress admits that she does, Hikaru grabs Kyoko's hand and pulls her back towards the elevators.

"Now where are we going?" Kyoko inquires as Hikaru leads her onto the elevator. He presses the button for the fifth floor where not only is the formal dining room located but also is found a collection of on-board boutiques. The actress begins to protest slightly when she realizes where Hikaru has brought her. She cant afford a new swimsuit right now and hates to admit it to her friend. She offers him a variety of excuses, but the idol will not take no for an answer. Finally, Kyoko frowns and admits that she doesn't have the money for a new suit right now.

Hikaru pulls a third suit from the rack and hands it to Kyoko and informs her that he can cover it. A horrified expression skitters across the teen's face.

"Oh, no... I can't let you pay for my clothes," denies Kyoko.

Hikaru just laughs and assures her that she can always pay him back later if she is really uncomfortable with it. He adds that he would really like to play at the pool so that all four of them can have some fun together. He reminds Kyoko that the other Ishibashis are probably missing them and that they can't be bad friends by disappointing them. Kyoko practically growls at him in mild frustration but finally agrees.

"But there is no way I am getting this one," Kyoko states firmly as she hands the tiny red bikini back to Hikaru that he just handed her to try.

"But you would look cute in it, Kyoko," pleads Hikaru as he holds up the hanger with the minuscule bathing suit attached.

Just like Setsu was unable to resist Cain's puppy dog eyes and face, Kyoko finds herself caving into the pleading look Hikaru is giving her. She sighs and takes the hanger back from his hand. Heading towards the changing room, the actress shakes her head as she decides that she really is a sucker for handsome guys with pleading looks. The actress stops and glances back at her companion who is still flipping through the racks of swimwear. She suddenly realizes that Hikaru really is handsome, and she wonders why she never noticed it before now. She frowns for a moment as she watches her friend happily shifting through merchandise.

As her eyes travel over Hikaru's form, Kyoko's heart begins to beat a bit faster, and she suddenly feels uncomfortably warm. Tearing her eyes off the seemingly unaware idol, Kyoko flees into the dressing room. She strips and tries on the red bikini. Shocked at the mature image in the mirror of the small room, Kyoko stares at herself.

"How does it look?" Hikaru calls.

"Um, I don't think I can go out in this," Kyoko calls back nervously.

"Why not? Let me see," demands Hikaru.

Embarrassed, Kyoko opens the door and steps out for Hikaru to see the very revealing string bikini that barely covers her private parts. Hikaru's mouth feels suddenly dry and he can't seem to find his voice to offer the complement that he really wants to give the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

"I really can't go out in this," Kyoko reiterates as she looks down her barely covered body. Anxiously, the actress wraps her bare arms around her middle in hopes of covering herself just a bit more. "Everyone will be able to see everything."

Hikaru suddenly remembers that she is correct, and he is not sure he wants a bunch of other guys seeing her in such a revealing outfit. Bridge Rock had a hard enough time keeping the wolves from the door last night. Her current outfit would most likely make the task impossible. Hikaru clears his throat of the lump in place.

"You look gorgeous, Kyoko, but maybe you would be more comfortable in one of the other suits?"

Kyoko nods her head in complete agreement and slips back into the dressing room. Once the cream and red accented vision is gone from his sight, Hikaru groans and decides that whoever is in charge of destiny truly has a cruel sense of humor. This belief is further strengthened as Kyoko exits repeatedly from the dressing room in swim suits of various styles, color and coverage. Hikaru and his raging libido sigh in relief when she finally exits the small room and hands him a very simple black one piece suit with high cut hips and a T shaped back strap.

After paying for the suit, Hikaru hands the small bag to Kyoko. She shyly takes the purchase and thanks her companion.

Despite the psychological assault on his person, Hikaru can not help but reply "it's my pleasure, Kyoko. Hopefully, we can do something like this again."

Kyoko grins at the young man and agrees as she slips her hand into his for the walk back to their rooms. She is surprised to realize that she had just as much fun modeling clothes for Hikaru as she did for Moko-san. She frowns for a moment as she wonders why that would be. Not finding an easy answer, she shoves the thought away from her conscious thoughts.

* * *

After a quick glance around the pool, Hikaru steps up to a little drink cabana and orders two iced teas. He hands one to Kyoko before heading for Yuusei who is currently lying on his stomach in classic sun worship position. Hikaru stops beside his buddy while casting a shadow over his prone form. With an evil grin, the oldest idol fishes an ice cube from his glass.

"If that ice touches me, I will toss your lousy carcass in the pool to be further abused by Shinichi and his newly acquired, rambunctious companions," warns the normally mellow idol who does not remember the last time he felt so relaxed.

Conceding defeat before a scuffle is required, the oldest Ishibashi drops the cube back into his glass and drops his body to sit on the lounge chair beside his friend. Yuusei smirks but not for long. From his other side, an evil icy demon slithers down his back. He screeches and jumps from his comfortable position to glare at his startled teen co-star.

"Kyoko-chan!" he yells. His tone is a bit harsher then expected since he would never have thought their cute and unfailingly polite friend would do such a forward trick.

Kyoko flinches back from his outburst and Yuusei instantly feels guilty. He watches as the actress' eyes suddenly swim with tears and her lower lip trembles in fear of his retribution. The dark-haired idol instantly apologizes for yelling at the young talent.

"Played!" laughed Hikaru as Kyoko smiles mischievously and skitters around Yuusei's lounge to hide in relative safety behind Hikaru. After a moment, Yuusei also laughs.

"Jeez, Kyoko-chan," he pouts. "We're friends. You're not supposed to use your acting as a weapon against me."

The idol watches as Kyoko comfortably drops onto the same lounge chair as Hikaru. He glances between the two for a moment before asking about their day. Kyoko launches into an excited recounting of their activities. Yuusei watches in fascination as she describes parts of their sight seeing trip. Even more interesting then her animated monologue though is the casual way she is now treating his older friend. He doesn't miss that she seems to have dropped all honorifics when referring to Hikaru nor does he miss the slight increase in her smile strength whenever she casually bumps against the older talent's arm or leg.

The actress suddenly remembers something that she really wants to share with Shinichi so she jumps up and rushes over to the pool side and calls for the blond idol. When the joker reaches the side of the pool, he listens intently to her silly story. Shinichi laughs before reaching out and yanking Kyoko into the pool. The actress surfaces and launches a splashing attack against her playful big brother.

Yuusei turns to his friend whose eyes track the teen actress' antics.

"Hikaru, be careful," his friend warns.

Hikaru shifts his attention to his friend.

"I know, number three," Hikaru states.

Yuusei shakes his head.

"No, I'm not talking about number three," his concerned friend replies. "Just don't scare her, man. I don't want to see either one of you get hurt is all."

"I'm being as careful as I can be," Hikaru says as his eyes stray once more to Kyoko. Yuusei sighs.

From the pool, a feminine cry for help issues from Kyoko's pouting mouth. The two dry Ishisbashis look to see Kyoko being tossed between Shinichi and another buff young man.

With an instant shift in mood, Yuusei grins.

"Time to be heroes," he claims as he stands, runs, and jumps into the water. His huge splash is quickly followed by a slightly smaller one as Hikaru too joins the fun fray.

* * *

Shinichi and Yuusei watch their two co-stars in amusement as they both struggle to keep their eyes open through their late dinner in the formal dining room. Shinichi elbows Hikaru lightly in the ribs as he starts to doze with his mouth still chewing a piece of chocolate mousse cake. Their early morning coupled with all the walking and finally playing for a couple hours in the pool has obviously pushed the pair over the exhaustion edge. Their shared bottle of wine at dinner just exacerbates the situation.

"I told you that you should have slept in," teases Yuusei.

Hikaru just grunts "Eh."

Kyoko tries to summon the energy to defend their early waking by stating that they really had a wonderful time in Hiroshima and that the others just missed out by sleeping late. The younger Ishibashis just laugh as her enthusiastic exchange whittles to nothing as her eyes once more start to slide languidly shut.

"Come on pumpkins," Shinichi states as he tosses his napkin from his lap onto the table and retrieves Hikaru's linen before it falls to the floor.

Across the table, Yuusei stands and gently prompts Kyoko to stand. She leans heavily against her dark-haired adopted brother and stumbles ever so slightly as he leads her out of the formal dining area. He chuckles as he hears his blond buddy complain that Hikaru might as well be drunk for all the help he is giving him. A quick glance over his shoulder shows Shinichi dragging Hikaru behind them towards the elevators.

Reaching their rooms, everyone just stares helplessly at Kyoko's door until Hikaru finally remembers that he has a key. After several failed attempts to get the key in the slot, Shinichi pushes his friend aside and unlocks the door himself.

Kyoko stumbles through the door, and Yuusei makes sure she sits her bed.

"Thanks guys," the exhausted girl giggles as she mentally decides that she will just sleep in her t-shirt and shorts.

"Good night, Kyoko-chan," calls Yuusei as he moves to help Shinichi with maneuvering Hikaru to their room.

"Night, Kyoko-chan," adds Shinichi as Hikaru mumbles "Sweet dreams, Sweetheart."

Kyoko giggles and smiles as her eyes slide shut and her head falls towards her pillow.

"Come on Romeo," mutters Yuusei as he claps his buddy in the shoulder and escorts his practically unconscious buddy from Kyoko's room.

As the door starts to slide shut, Kyoko murmurs in return.

"Sweet dreams, Hikaru."

* * *

Some time during the night, the ship sails from Hiroshima Port. Soon, the Sea Sprite is once more cutting its way back towards Tokyo.

On board, the four LME talents pass a happy yet uneventful morning before running through the dress rehearsal for their teen centered program scheduled for this afternoon. Halfway through the morning practice, Hikaru drops onto the blanket covered box beside Kyoko as the lighting technicians make some adjustments for the afternoon's show. The oldest Ishibashi seems a bit nervous, and Kyoko notices immediately.

"What's up, Hikaru?" the actress asks with concern.

The actress watches as emotions tumble across her senpai's normally happy face. Indecision, fear, anger and even a bit of hope filter across his features. Finally, Hikaru settles on a general appearance of earnest concern. He pulls out his wallet and withdraws a small white piece of paper. The paper, a post it note sized piece of stationary with a tiny Sea Sprite logo at the bottom, has only one thing hand written on it. It has the number 8032 printed in bold script.

Kyoko reads the note and lifts questioning eyes to her friend.

"What is this?"

Hikaru smiles tenderly but his brown eyes still reflect his worry.

"It's the suite number for where your mom is staying."

A spark of panic flits across Kyoko's golden eyes which she quickly shutters. Hikaru turns and faces forward so that Kyoko does not feel like he is pressuring her.

"I convinced Officer Wright to give it to me," he explains. "I didn't tell him anything about you. I just told him about how the little girl was scared of Bo and that you made her feel better. I told him that I was going to try to set up arrangements for them to come for a live Kimagure Rock show."

"Did you?" Kyoko asks is a small voice.

"No. I did not. She's your mother," expresses Hikaru as he continues to stare into the darkness of the back stage gloom. "I thought you would want to make the decision. If you want me to talk to them and invite them, I will. Then you might have a chance to talk to the family later. If you want to talk to your mother now, I wanted you to have the information. If you want to chuck it in the trash, that is your choice too."

"I will support you no matter what you choose to do," the idol adds as he stands and absently brushes the back of his pants. He battles with his desire to hug the delicate young woman staring at the paper as if unsure if it will bite her.

"Remember, Kyoko. You are not alone. There are people who love you."

Kyoko raises her head to make eye contact with her companion. For a moment, brown meets gold. Like a cup placed under a slowly leaking sink, the final drop falls into place and the container is filled and overflowing. In their small exchange, Kyoko's heart clenches and she truly realizes that Hikaru is telling her the truth. She is no longer alone and her heart is no longer empty.

At four-thirty, Kyoko stands on the eighth floor with her hand poised to knock on the door to one of the royal family suites. The actress has just showered after her final Bo appearance until the farewell tomorrow when they arrive in Tokyo once more. Nervously, she claps her hands together once more as she steals a look down the hall towards the small lounge area where Hikaru waits. He smiles at her as if to say that she can do it. For a moment, she feels under-dressed in her green dress shirt and her khaki shorts. Brushing aside her nervous thoughts, the teen reaches forward and raps on the door.

A moment later, the door swings open to reveal her half brother, Mirai.

"Bo-chan!" the boy greets with a grin which pulls a giggle from the nervous actress. From the living room of the suite, Rina squeals. She scampers down the short hall to peek around her brother as she too calls out a greeting to Kyoko's chicken alter ego.

Sato Nagataka follows his children down the hall but only seems mildly surprised to see the young woman at the door. He glances at his children and reminds them that they need to finish dressing in their swimming suits so that they can go to swim. Both golden-eyed children immediately scamper to their shared bedroom in the suite.

"Well, Bo-chan," Nagataka states as he invites the actress into the suite. "I am happy you decided to visit us."

The middle-aged man walks down the short hall to their living room. Kyoko stares for a moment at the grand living space that is actually larger then both her and the Bridge Rock boys' rooms together. Nagataka offers Kyoko a drink and a seat. Although she perches stiffly on one of the plush chairs, she declines the beverage. Instead, she watches as the older man mixes himself a cocktail in silence.

"I guess you are hoping to speak with my wife, hmm?"

A slightly confused look crosses Kyoko's face, but she nods.

"Well, Sanae will be here momentarily. I promised to take my children swimming as soon as she arrives so that should give you some privacy," the gentleman states calmly as he drains half of his cocktail.

He chuckles as he once more asks if Kyoko would like a drink as he notices her slightly shaking hands. Realizing that Nagataka notices her fear, Kyoko takes a deep breath and concentrates on calming her body so that it is still.

Rina and Mirai exit their shared bedroom. Their father begins to place sun screen on their exposed skin while waiting for his wife to arrive. Mirai spends most of the time raving about how much he loves Kimagure Rock. Before he can finish his excited exchange, the suite door opens.

"Ah, Sanae," greets her husband. "It appears that there is a young woman here to speak with you."

Nagataka places a kiss on his wife's cheek before reminding his wife that he and the children are going swimming. The stately woman nods and smiles warmly at her family as they parade from the room. The silence after their exit sends a chill up Kyoko's spine.

With trepidation, she watches her mother turn from the door and pierces her with her identical golden orbs.

"What are you doing here?" hisses the woman as the warmth leaks from Sanae's golden eyes. Dead eyes, like the ones Kyoko displayed for Mio, bore into Kyoko's more timid gaze.

"Answer me, child," snips Sanae when Kyoko does not respond immediately.

For a moment, pain and fear flutters across Kyoko's face as she is transported to her past. The overwhelming darkness and defeat droops across her shoulders. They slump, and she cringes slightly from her mother just like she did as a young girl.

"Are you mute or just unable to form a complete sentence," berates her mother. "Good lord, you're just as useless now as you were as a child. If you don't have anything to say, then get out."

A bit like a beaten dog, Kyoko stands and moves towards the exit. Instead of leaving though, she stops. She gives herself a mental shake. Her spine straightens, and she turns once more towards the interior of the suite. Purposefully, she glides back into the living room where her mother is mixing herself a double martini.

"I thought I told you to leave," Sanae snaps as she pours her drink into a large stemmed glass.

"I will leave as soon as I have finished our conversation," Kyoko replies in a calm and measured voice.

"Fine," her mother states as she settles into one of the plush chairs. She crosses her legs and stares at her older daughter with undisguised disdain.

Although she does not offer a seat to Kyoko, her daughter lowers herself into one anyway. The two woman stare at one another for a moment before Kyoko finally breaks the silence.

"Why did you leave me?"

Sanae sighs and some of the anger seems to slightly slip away. She had expected her daughter to demand money or want to cause problems with her marriage not talk about her past.

"Honestly, you were in the way. I had a chance to make a new life with Sato, but his family would never have allowed him to marry me if they knew that I had an illegitimate child."

"But why didn't you speak to me. Tell me anything. You just dumped me with the Fuwas."

"Look, you were a mistake. A miscalculation. At sixteen, I thought if I was pregnant that the man I loved would leave his wife and marry me. Obviously, I was wrong, but by then, I was stuck. I took care of you for as long as I could bare. You need to understand, girl, leaving you was my only chance at being happy."

"Kyoko."

"Excuse me?"

"Kyoko. My name is Kyoko," states the teen in a firm voice. "It's not child. It's not girl. My name is Kyoko."

A smile begins to grow across the teen's face as she stares at the bitter, selfish woman who callously tossed aside her own young child in order to secure her own happiness.

"My name is Kyoko, and Hikaru was right. I do not need to be here. You have made your choices without any consideration of me so why should I care one bit about you. You may have given birth to me but you are not my family."

Kyoko stands and bows formally.

"Sorry to have bothered you, Sato-san," she states in an entirely neutral voice before turning and regally leaving the suite.

Strangely empty for the moment, Kyoko approaches Hikaru.

"You okay, Kyoko," he immediately inquires.

Kyoko nods her head in response, but her senpai is not sure if he believes her. When his kohai does not appear to feel like elaborating, he reaches out and takes her hand to guide her towards the elevators. Once inside, he presses the button for the ninth floor and the pool. Kyoko raises her eyebrow in silent question, and he explains that Sato-san requested that she stop by the pool when she was done speaking with her mother. A surprised expression swiftly shadows Kyoko's face at the admission that Nagataka knows that she is Sanae's daughter.

Arriving at the pool, Hikaru allows Kyoko to drop his hand and approach Nagataka alone. The man who married her mother sits watching her half siblings splash and play in the pool.

"So how did it go?" the kind man inquires although he already suspects how the conversation progressed.

Instead of replying, Kyoko asks her own question although it is more of a statement.

"You know?"

Sato smiles.  
"Yes, Mogami-san. I know. I have always known."

The gentleman sighs. He explains that as soon as he discovered that Sanae was pregnant with Mirai that he had her thoroughly investigated. Even after he learned about Kyoko, he still offered to marry her mother. Nagataka admits that he had always wanted children, but his parents were forever trying to pressure him into a marriage for political or financial gain.

"I did not want a woman who did not want me. Your mother may not always be the most pleasant person, but she desperately needs me. I know that she is selfish, but that is actually one of the things I like about her. She wants me to spoil her. I give her everything she wants, and she gave me two beautiful children."

The gentleman chuckles.

"And marrying her really irked my family which was such a bonus."

Kyoko frowns in confusion.

"If you were going to marry her anyway, why did you make her abandon me?"

Sato glances from his young children to Kyoko.

"Because you were happier where you were," he replies before shifting his attention back to Mirai and Rina playing in the pool.

"After I asked your mother to marry me, I told her that I needed to take a business trip. Well, actually it was a personal trip to Kyoto and I stayed at the Fuwa Ryokon for two weeks. I wanted a chance to meet the daughter of the woman I was marrying."

"You looked so much like how I image Rina will appear when she is ten or so. Dark hair, petite, and golden eyes that glow like the warmest summer day when you are happy. You were a spirited little pixie and you seemed to love the inn and especially the young son of the owners. You obviously thought he hung the moon. I could not image you enjoying leaving the Fuwas. Was I wrong? Should I have stolen you from the only real home you ever knew? A home where you seemed so happy?"

Kyoko tilts her head as she thinks about his question. So much would be different if he had told his mother she could bring her along.

"Did I make the wrong decision?" Sato asks quietly as he turns worried eyes to the girl who he would have been happy to call his step-daughter.

Kyoko swallows. Not trusting herself to speak, she shakes her head.

"If my choice hurt you, I am truly sorry," he apologizes. "I really thought I was doing what was best for you."

"No, Sato-san," Kyoko replies as she glances over her shoulder to make quick eye contact with Hikaru. A warm contentment spreads through her body as the idol smiles at her. Kyoko reminds herself of all the wonderful things and people she has in her life right now which are a direct result of her severed connection with her childhood friend. She offers the kind business man a tremulous smile. "I think you made the best decision for me."

Sato smiles as he expresses that he is glad that things worked well. He then asks if she would like a chance to know her half siblings better. Startled by the offer, Kyoko is not sure how to answer. Nagataka pulls his wallet free and extracts a business card. He hands the card to the actress with instructions to call him if she ever feels the desire to establish a relationship with his children.

Thanking the gentleman, Kyoko rises from her seat and pushes the small card into her pocket. It is too much for her to make a decision right now, but she appreciates that Sato-san has given her the opportunity. Perhaps in a few weeks, she will call him and invite her half siblings to a taping of Kimagure Rock just like Hikaru suggestions.

"Oh, and Mogami-san," Sato adds with a mischievous grin.

"Hmm?" she replies.

"He seems like a very nice young man," the gentleman replies as he nods towards Hikaru. "As your somewhat step-father, I approve."

Flustered by the teasing comment, Kyoko blushes and bids goodbye to the older man. The sounds of his amused chuckles follows the embarrassed actress as she flees Nagataka's presence in favor of the warm company of the young man he just mentioned.

* * *

Dinner is once more a formal affair, and Kyoko finds herself escorted to the dining room by her three handsome co-stars while she wears Moko's beautiful dress once more. Although she is quiet through most of the meal, she still enjoys the company. The actress appreciates the efforts of her friends in lightening her mood which allows her to truly enjoy the delicious meal.

Strolling back to their room with their stomachs filled, Shinichi and Yuusei argue about how they should spend their last night on the ship.

"What do you think, Kyoko-chan?" Shinichi asks as the reach their room. "You didn't get to sing karaoke the last time. You think we should let loose there? Or do you want to try getting into one of the hot tubs in the spa area? Maybe visit the casino?"

Kyoko smiles at her blond friend and says that she thinks that she will pass. She glances shyly at the oldest Ishibashi.

"I was kind of hoping to take a quiet stroll on the outer deck," she mentions with just the touch of hope in her voice.

Catching her shy hint, Hikaru grins.

"That sounds wonderful to me too," he replies hastily.

"Ah man," whines Shinichi. "But I don't want to waste my last night to party."

Yuusei slings his arm over his blond friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, man. I'll party with you tonight."

The younger Ishibashis enter their room, and Kyoko can't help but laugh when Shinichi whines that it just isn't the same. After all, Yuusei doesn't look near as sweet as Kyoko-chan does in her sexy borrowed dress. Both Hikaru and Kyoko chuckle at the head smack that sounds just before the door closes.

"I'll be right back after I change, okay?" Hikaru asks.

With the ever growing fluttery feeling firmly back in her stomach, Kyoko nods.

Half an hour later, Kyoko and Hikaru stand along the rail watching the dark water rush past the edge of the ship in the ever deepening darkness.

"I hope Shinichi doesn't start yelling about icebergs," worries the actress in a teasing tone.

Hikaru nods but does not reply.

Kyoko glances at him through the darkness and decides to try to start another topic. As they were leaving the rooms, she had heard Yuusei stressing to Hikaru one more time about the number three. He had seemed really concerned that Hikaru keep his promise. Hikaru had just sighed and rubbed his face in response.

"So what exactly does number three mean?"

"Huh?" Hikaru asks nervously.

Kyoko places her hands on her hips and purses her lips in slight annoyance.

"The number three. You know, the silly codes you guys have been using all trip. I've caught you talking with the other Ishibashis about one, two and three all the time. Care to share."

Embarrassed at being put on the spot, Hikaru tries to deflect the request with a simple explanation.

"It was just three extra rules that Toyokawa made us promise to follow."

"What kind of rules?" Kyoko prompts.

Blushing, Hikaru stutters "well, just rules about keeping you safe and stuff. You know, not letting anyone hurt you or nothing."

"Oh. So what are these rules?"

Hikaru swallows.

"Well rule number two was to keep the passengers safe from you," he admits with a bit of a nervous chuckle. "Toyokawa was worried you would challenge someone to a deadly game of badmitton or something. Or maybe slip into Natsu or Mio instead of Bo."

"I wouldn't do that," denies Kyoko.

"Really?" teases Hikaru. "Then Mio wasn't the one threatening the luggage handler at the beginning of the trip?"

Kyoko crosses her arms as she admits huffily that he might be right. She then asks for rule number one.

"I'm not sure how we did with number one. It was the one about keeping you safe from the passengers."

Hikaru sighs.

"I don't think we did so well on that. Your mom would count as a passenger after all."

Kyoko turns to her companion and places her hand on his arm.

"You did everything you could have possibly done for me, Hikaru."

"You still got hurt."

Kyoko smiles tenderly at the young man who is feeling guilty about something that was beyond his control. In fact, most of the pain was inflicted years ago. It just surfaced during the trip. Shifting her hand to grasp Hikaru's larger one, the actress tugs gently until the talent follows her to a lounge chair. Instead of sitting on separate chairs like they did two days ago, Kyoko pulls Hikaru down onto the same long lounge seat.

"Hikaru, you have done more for me and my battered emotions in the past three days then anyone else has done in years. I think you need to give yourself credit for completing number one. You even helped protect me from pain that was caused by a passenger on the last voyage."

Hikaru asks her to explain.

"You made me look at my life in a different way and made me look at Sho in a different way too."

Kyoko sighs.

"Not that I am going to open my arms and welcome him back as my bosom companion," she states. "But I think I forgive him for the awful things that he did to me because you made me realize that even though his actions hurt me terribly, that in the long run, I am so much better off now."

Kyoko shifts so that she is sitting crossed legged on the lounge. Hikaru also shifts until he rests against the back of the lounge. He faces Kyoko with his legs spread and his feet resting on either side of the chair. The talent watches as light reflects off the thin tear lines streaking down his companion's cheeks. He feels his heart thump wildly as he wars with himself over his honor and his desire to draw Kyoko into his arms.

Kyoko only makes the situation worse as she locks gazes with him and continues her train of thought.

"Even more important then what you did for me with Sho, you helped me face something that has been eating a hole in my soul since I was a child," she murmurs.

The actress then extols all the wonderful ways he has helped her deal with the turmoil seeing her mother has created. She can not even begin to express how much she appreciates all the time and support he has shared. Her eyes grow large and luminous as she becomes impassioned by her overflowing feelings for his treatment over the past couple days.

"You really don't understand how special you made me feel, Hikaru. You make me feel warm and happy. Like I am safe. Comfortable. Loved. I'm not sure I have ever felt completely this way in my entire life. All my life I have felt inferior. Broken. You helped me feel whole. Whole and at peace."

Hikaru groans when Kyoko places her hands on his knees in an attempt to convince him about how important his support has been to her.

"Hikaru?" she whispers in confused response to his husky groan that has triggered a shiver up her spine and launched a seeming platoon of butterflies in her stomach.

Hikaru drops his head into his hands and mutters an apology to Toyokawa. Kyoko places her hands over the older boy's tightly clasped hands. She scoots forward and her legs press against his legs. The idol lowers his hands to his lap but keeps his head averted. Another moan slips from his lips and his hands tremble.

"Why are you apologizing to your manager," Kyoko innocently inquires.

Hikaru groans as he raises his head to stare into Kyoko's unguarded eyes. Unable to resist any longer, one of his hands slide from under Kyoko's soft comfort. It rises to rest against her cheek. The idol's thumb gently wipes away the last tear trembling on the edge of Kyoko's long lashes. He smiles tenderly at the captivating young woman as he whispers his reason.

"Because I am about to break unwritten rule number three."

"Unwritten rule number three?" she repeats as she wonders what that one could be since he had only told her about one and two.

"Yeah," confirms Hikaru in a whisper. "Unwritten rule number three. The one about keeping my hands to myself."


	5. Chapter 5

Because of the dark shadows of the outside deck, Kyoko is unable to completely read the determination to keep his word and desire for the girl before him warring in Hikaru's darkened gaze as his hand slides lightly along Kyoko's cheek, past her ear, and into her hair. His fingers delve into her locks, and Kyoko finds herself leaning against the smooth caress.

Peace and tenderness seems to flow from the man's fingertips even as Kyoko's heart starts to beat faster. As if time has slowed, she watches her companion's face move slowly towards her own. Like a feathery tickle from a soft breeze, Hikaru moves his lips ever so gently over Kyoko's stilled lips. Her golden eyes widen, and her breath catches for a moment.

Hikaru flexes his fingers in her hair, and Kyoko's eyes slide shut even as Hikaru's lips press just a breath firmer against her. Every bit of her consciousness centers on the warm, soft pressure on her lips. The warmth that has been building in the core of her being over the past couple days with Hikaru seems to be fanned into a sudden raging flame that rushes through her entire body. A soft moan escapes from her no longer stiff lips, and a shudder ripples up her spine.

Hikaru responds by slipping his free hand around her waist and pulling her closer to his body even as his lips press more firmly against her now slowly responding lips. Unaware of her hands movements as she falls further under the magic of the moment, Kyoko's fingers trail up Hikaru's chest eliciting a soft growling moan from the idol. Parting her lips slightly in amusement at his vocal reaction, Kyoko allows him to draw her tighter against his chest.

Tilting his head slightly, Hikaru draws his tongue gently along Kyoko's lower lips. With a soft murmur of pleasure, the actress allows his warmth to invade her mouth. She timidly moves her own tongue to meet his, and Hikaru's eyes fly open at her surprisingly accepting response. Since initiating contact, the idol has been expecting the innocent teen in his arms to draw back in protest. His heart soars at her sweet and trusting acceptance of his advances. The talent abandons his worries as he embraces the moment.

Kyoko's hands slip from Hikaru's chest and around his neck while allowing him to draw her closer to his body. Abandoning her lips for a moment, the older idol trails feathered kisses across her jaw and along the pulse beating strongly on her neck. Following her delicate throat, Hikaru showers her with tiny warm and wet caresses until his mouth reaches her ear. Kyoko moans, and her hands clench against her companion as he sucks her delicate lobe into his mouth. When Hikaru's teeth graze along the bottom her ear, Kyoko shifts slightly against the older idol's lower body where she practically rests in his lap. Her slight movement jars the celebrity from his tender attentions as he realizes just how over the edge his libido has led them. He shifts uncomfortably on the seat in an attempt to relieve his obvious physical reaction to the responsive woman finally in his arms after more then a year of unanswered dreams.

The idol groans in frustration as he wars once more with himself. Unsure of when his left hand has traveled up the back of Kyoko's shirt to rest against her soft, warm skin, he uses the flesh warmed appendage to guide Kyoko back a bit from being crushed against his chest. With a smirk of masculine pride, Hikaru enjoys the slightly glazed expression in Kyoko's eyes as she slides languidly down to rest her head on his shoulder.

Gathering the tattered remnants of his control, the older talent takes a deep cleansing breath. The teasing scent of strawberries tickles his consciousness and threatens to undo his hastily constructed defenses. Desperately hoping that Kyoko will not comment on his obvious arousal, Hikaru shifts the enticing teen actress until she is resting with her back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her tightly against him. He places a soft kiss against her now messy hair at her right temple.

Kyoko sighs and snuggles into his embrace.

"Um, Hikaru?" the actress whispers softly as her heart finally begins to slow and her breathing once more returns to normal.

"Hmm?" he replies near her ear. The deep vibration sends a shiver down her spine and goosebumps traveling down her arms even as a heated muscle tightens in her stomach.

A small frown of concentration settles on Kyoko's face.

"Uh, I want to clarify something. Okay?"

Again, Hikaru murmurs softly in her ear which sends another spike of pleasure racing through her system.

"You don't call me Sweetheart because you think of me as a sister."

Hikaru chuckles. His arms tighten slightly around her.

"Correct," he confirms with a contented smile on his lips.

Kyoko licks her own slightly swollen lips.

"You don't call me Sweetheart because you think of me as a friend either. Right?"

Hikaru presses his lips against her temple one more time and twines his fingers with Kyoko's fingers as they sit on her lap.

"I do think of you as a friend, Kyoko, but you're right. That is not why I call you Sweetheart."

Kyoko feels her heart start beating faster once again in anticipation of his next words.

"So, will you tell me why you do?"

Hikaru shakes his head slightly as his smile grows even larger as he feels her take a breath and hold it while waiting for his response.

"I call you Sweetheart because you are the first person I think about in the morning when I first wake and because you are the person I whisper good night to every night when I close my eyes to sleep. I call you Sweetheart because your innocent enthusiasm for life makes me appreciate everything in my life more. I call you Sweetheart because even on my worst day, the thought of you can make me smile. Kyoko, I call you Sweetheart because I am hopelessly in love with you and have been for ages."

Hikaru waits patiently for Kyoko's response to the confession that he has wanted to share with her for so long. His whole body feels as if he is pulsing with low voltage electricity as he waits for her response. The tension builds to a crashing crescendo as Kyoko turns her heat to look up at the compassionate and handsome man who is holding her so tenderly.

"Hikaru," she finally whispers. "I like it when you call my Sweetheart."

Tension drains from his body as Hikaru once more tightens his hold on Kyoko.

"Hikaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I called you Sweetheart?"

The idol chuckles.

"Sweetheart, you can call me whatever you want," he replies.

* * *

Three hours later, Yuusei and Shinichi stroll purposefully down the darkened deck searching for their missing friends. When they find them, they both stare in silence at the couple innocently snuggling and sleeping on the lounge chair. They turn and walk away from their co-stars without a word.

Entering the hallway, Shinichi suddenly brays in laughter.

"The chief broke number three!" he crows in amusement.

Yuusei glances back towards the door to the deck as Shinichi opens the door to their room.

"Maybe we should just keep that to ourselves," he warns the perennial joker. He watches as Shinichi grabs the blanket that Hikaru has been using when he sleeps. It will never do for Hikaru and Kyoko to end up sick from sleeping on deck without a blanket to help keep them warm.

"Give me some credit," the blond idol responds as he stops with his hand against the door handle. "I would never tell Toyokawa or tease Hikaru about Kyoko-chan. In my opinion, it's only fair that Hikaru gets to break number three. After all, fate owes him one since it made him so short."

* * *

Hikaru and Kyoko stand beside one another while watching passengers travel down the gangplank from the balcony below them. Absently, the older idol softly traces his thumb tip over the soft back of Kyoko's hand which is currently captured in his larger one. They listen as Officer Wright thanks them once again for helping with the cruise. Their liaison officer gives each celebrity a light blue drawstring backpack similar to the one he loaned Hikaru while in port at Hiroshima.

As Shinichi and Yuusei dig through the bags to examine their thank you gifts, Kyoko turns to the friendly officer to ask about a point in the farewell speech the captain offered this morning during their final guest appearance.

"Officer Wright," she starts as she swings her backpack onto her one shoulder. "What did the captain mean when he wished the passengers fair winds and following seas?"

Jason smiles at the question which indicates that at least someone was listening to Captain Jensen's parting words.

"Fair winds and following seas is a traditional naval farewell," explains the seaman. "It is a wish for those who are facing a change. Although originally used for naval men who are retiring or changing duty stations, it is now normally seen as a wish for the future. Fair winds make for a calm journey while following seas help move a ship on its journey. It is kind of a wish for peace and support in the next phase of your life."

Kyoko thanks the officer for his explanation.

"It was my pleasure, Kyoko-chan," replies Jason as he once more addresses his thanks to the four talents for their hard work and conscientious regard to their duties on the ship.

The seaman retreats from the balcony while the celebrities remain to watch for the last of the passengers to exit the ship so that they can disembark in peace. The four friends fall into friendly banter as they wait. In the middle of their animated conversation, Hikaru notices Kyoko falling silent. He follows her line of sight and recognizes the four members of the Sato family exiting on the wide gangplank.

Leaning close to the teen's ear, the idol whispers softly "Do you think you will contact them?"

Kyoko watches the two happy children as they disappear down the dock. She locks gazes with Hikaru and admits that she is just not sure. Hikaru gently sqeezes her hand once more, and Kyoko smiles in response.

"You know, perhaps I can use Captain Jensen's wish for getting to know my family. It would be a serious change for me. Even if it isn't a journey with fair winds, I think it might be good for me."

Kyoko glances down at the hand sheltering her smaller one as she realizes that she can trust the man beside her to support her no matter which decision she makes. She smiles tenderly.

"Aw man!" moans Shinichi in mock disgust. "You guys have got to stop looking like that or else my eyes are going to become fat from the over powering sweetness."

Once more, Yuusei's hand swings out and connects with the back of Shinichi's hard head.

"Owch," mutters the dark-haired idol at the mild throb in his hand from the impact.

"Hah! Told you so," mocks the blond as he taunts his buddy that he knew his head would last longer then his buddy's hand.

"Ishibashi-san," murmurs a suddenly darkly menacing yet feminine voice.

As Shinichi turns, he notices Kyoko slide free from Hikaru's grasp as a strangely seductive expression settles on her face. The teen reaches towards the blond member of Bridge Rock. Her fingers settle against his shirt and twist to secure her grip. With a sudden snap of her wrist, the actress pulls Shinichi's face closer to her own. Her warm breath mingles with her captive's breath.

Startled by the sudden chilling appearance of Natsu, Shinichi freezes.

"Shin-kun," she purrs, "I strongly suggest you refrain from further comments of that nature. I would hate to find myself needing to introduce myself to the other young woman who calls you Shin-kun. Hmm?"

Eyes widening at the expertly delivered veiled threat, the joker solemnly nods. His girlfriend would not be happy to find that someone else was calling him by her special name. The actress' hand loosens its grip and calmly smooths the wrinkles from Shinichi's shirt.

"Good boy, Nichi-kun," confirms the incredibly confident school girl before turning and wrapping her arm around Hikaru's arm. She stalks seductively down the deck to the doors with a highly amused and equally aroused man clinging happily to her arm.

The two younger members of Bridge Rock watch their friend's retreating form disappear through the door.

"So do you think the chief is a closet masochist?" Shinichi wonders aloud as his body finally recovers from its chilling fright. He can't help but think that anyone who falls in love with the actress who plays Mio and Natsu would have to be a bit strange in the head.

Yuusei sighs and smacks Shinichi on the back of the head. "No, but you definitely are."

* * *

Kotonami Kanae sits quietly across from Takarada Lory in his ridiculous stretch limousine. She absently runs her fingers along the pocket stitch of her equally ridiculous pink LoveMe uniform as she imagines telling Kyoko about the new part she earned while her friend was innocently sailing around in her chicken costume. Beside her on the long seat, a small bag with her best friend's identical overalls await the return of their mistress. Wishing once more that her friend would hurry so that she can find out their newest torture designed by their illustrious president, Moko glances out the window once more.

"Ah, here she comes," she states as she opens the door. She slides from the interior clutching the bag with Kyoko's uniform.

Kyoko notices her friend step from the gaudy vehicle owned by the LME president.

"Moookooo-sssaaannn!" squeals the actress as she sprints down the dock with her suitcase trailing behind her.

Although LoveMe number two would normally expertly side-step the impending hug of doom, she allows her best friend to plow into her and wrap her in a warm, affectionate, and slightly suffocating embrace. She is feeling quite magnanimous today since she knows that she has used her time well.

"Why are you here?" Kyoko gushes with unrestrained glee at seeing her best friend after being gone for almost five days.

"Mo! Get off me," Moko grumbles as the members of Bridge Rock finally join them on the end of the dock. Kanae retains Kyoko's uniform in her grasp as she warns her that they have a new assignment.

Takarada Lory steps from the limo dressed like a Greek god and greets his returning talents. As the LME employees return his friendly greeting, Toyokawa rounds the limousine and sighs in relief. He is so happy to see that his talents have returned in one piece and that LoveMe number one appears to be safe and happy. He congratulates himself once more on his foresight in making sure that Takarada's favored talent remained safe on the voyage.

"Ah, since Toyokawa-san is here, I think that we can be going," states the Greek god with a nod to the Bridge Rock manager.

"Um, Sir, can you give me a minute," Kyoko requests as the members of Bridge Rock move towards their ride.

"Of course, Mogami-kun," replies Lory a bit curiously.

The actress bows and thanks him. She leaves her suitcase on the ground before turning and following her Kimagure Rock co-stars. She calls to Toyokawa-san who turns and smiles nervously at the young celebrity.

"Thank you so much for ensuring that I was safe on the trip," she expresses. "The Ishibashis did their absolute best in following all your rules."

"Well, I am glad to hear that they were perfect gentleman."

A moment of silence falls over the four celebrities. In unison, they all start to laugh which draws the attention of the President and LoveMe number two. Anxious at having the company president's attention on him and his talents, Toyokawa hastily turns to load Bo's trunk which Hikaru is once more pulling. Yuusei and Shinichi call goodbyes to Kyoko as they toss their luggage into the van and follow the trunk and Toyokawa into the vehicle. When Hikaru moves to leave, the actress' hand catches his. He turns with a smile.

"Thank you for being my following seas, Hikaru," she states honestly to the young man.

"You're welcome, Sweetheart," the idol replies as he leans down and places a soft kiss on Kyoko's lips. Sighing happily, she openly returns the small show of affection.

The paper bag with LoveMe number one's uniform drops to the ground with a strangely resounding thud. A huge grin spread across President Takarada's face which, in turn, lends him a very fitting godly aura.

As Hikaru climbs into the van and pulls the door shut, Kyoko turns back to her audience. Cheeks flushed with a faint hint of color, Kyoko smiles openly at the President.

"So what is my new LoveMe assignment, Takarada-san?" she inquires happily.

A silent keen begins ringing in Kotonami's mind. The screaming voice in the actress' head can't believe that her rival was able to grow so much in five day as a chicken while at sea. A robust laugh erupts from Lory at the same time as Moko's inner turmoil.

"You know what, Mogami-kun," expresses the president without loosing any of his gleeful glow. He glances one more time towards the LME van disappearing down the block before shifting his full attention to the no longer haunted eyes of his original LoveMe girl.

He grins knowingly and states, "I think you can skip this assignment after all."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, that was fun... Hikaru gets the girl. Now if you want to image that he gets to keep her forever that is entirely up to you. Personally, I really like nice guys and think she would do well with having this specific one forever. As for Ren... well, he can always rage against Fate in your own imagination but this was supposed to be Hikaru's story so I refuse to do it. I hope that you enjoyed it. Perhaps if you are feeling brave, you too might try participating in the challenge and making your own Hikaru story. Thank you for reading! jhiz**


End file.
